Birthday
by kyelmarsh
Summary: Hopefully final edit to this summary. This is a slow building story about the south park kids, now teens, getting super powers and stuff. Trying to use Humor, Drama, Action, and of course my fave genre Romance. I hope it is enjoyable to everyone, or at least most, I'm glad it has served to at least for now get me out of my writers block. Rated M for sex, drugs, language, and more.
1. Good Morning

Birthday

Stan woke up with his head pounding, he tried to remember what he had done last night and looked around to see he was not in his own room. That's right there was a party at Token's house, he was celebrating … What was he celebrating again? Looking around Stan saw a bottle of jack on the ground and pinched the bridge of his nose, of course he had been drinking.

"God damnit...Huh?" Stan looked to his other side and saw a foot and leg protruding from the blankets and it was also then he realized he was very very naked, instead of being embarrassed though he smiled to himself. "Oh my god, d-did I actually lose my virginity? I mean I wish I could remember it but hey I think it still counts if you're drunk right" He thought to himself and looked down to what he assumed was his girlfriend's foot. Soft and smooth all the way up to the knee not a single hair.

"Mmmmm" Stan couldn't help but run his hand gently along the surface, it felt as smooth as it looked and the figure under the covers squirmed a little and made a soft but muffled sound. Stan smiled and was about to go farther when he heard a soft buzzing and looked over to his phone on the side table. "Who is cock block calling right now" He says, picking it up and answering it without thinking.

"Hey there Stan, Were still on for our movie tonight right? I hope you didn't get too drunk at that party last night" He groaned, how could he have forgotten he had promised Wendy he would go see some stupid chick flick with her … Wait.

Stan's eyes shot open and he looked down at the leg he still had one hand on and then back to his phone, but how could Wendy be calling him … and be on the bed. Then Stan remembered while he had driven to the party with Wendy she had gone home early because she wanted to get a good sleep before the alcohol came out.

"Hey Stan you still there, please don't tell me your that hung over" Stan quickly removed his hand from the leg it was on and stood up, his nudity feeling very shameful all of a sudden and he looked around for his clothes.

"O-oh uh, no i'm good, I did drink a little but I'm just fine to see a movie I promise" He said stammering a bit as he picked up his jeans and blue T-shirt and then started looking around for his boxers.

"Alright then, I'll be ready and waiting at my house at 5:30 then, see you" Stan told her he would be there, they exchanged quite "I love you"'s and Stan started looking around almost frantically trying to find his boxers when he realized "Oh god don't tell me their under the covers" He says looking over at the bed that still concealed his drunken lover.

Part of him wanted to rip away the blankets to find who he had lost his V-card to, another part of him wanted to staple the sheets down and run like hell, eventually after staring at the lump under the sheets for almost 5 minutes without moving he saw it wiggle which prompted him into not caring who it was and to just get out before whoever it might be saw him.

Quickly he pulled on his shirt and started forcing himself into his tight blue jeans "Have these things always been so tight?" He asks himself before getting them on and zipped and then running out of the room, past Token who was about to knock on the door, past Kenny who was hanging over the upper floors landing, and past Clyde who was asleep half naked on the stairs.

Finally at the front door he got his shoes on at the door and sprinted away with the speed of the high school's quarterback, which he was, and found his car quickly before patting around in his pockets. "Fuck, where are my keys?" He says patting around in them a bit more before only finding oe lump in the back pocket and pulling out a dark green wallet that looked all too familiar.

"...No" Stan's hand shook gently as he slowly held the wallet away from him and turned it over "No, no no" He said seeing a star of David and the Initials KB on the back, until he finally opened it and saw his super best friend Kyle, with his long curly red hair and his braces smiling up at him from his driver's license.

"...Fuck" Stand shut the wallet and put his head down on the steering wheel, before jumping up from shock as there was a knock on his window and he looked out to see a very annoyed looking Kyle. Slowly he rolled down the window and Kyle looked at him unamused "H-hey there Ky"

"...Hey … I'm kind of freezing so think I can get my pants back? Yours are too big to stay on" He asked and Stan looked out to see Kyle holding up his own Jeans at his hip that looked like they would fall the second he let go.

"Oh uh… Ya sorry" Stan said as he unlocked the side door and motioned for Kyle to get in, which he did while Stan stripped down and gave his jewish friend his pants while getting his own back. After the two both got into their own clothes Stan sat in the car with his hands on the wheel not moving.

"S-so uh… Did you do anything … Last night?" Stan asked in a horrible attempt at being casual, He looked over to see Kyle giving him his "Are you kidding me right now" face and sighed gently. "Okay dude, I know it's stupid but please tell me you weren't as drunk as me and you actually remember" Stan said almost begging.

"If you must know I was pretty drunk too so I don't remember much either, but considering it's hurting to sit down I think I have a good idea what happened" Stan groaned and let his head hit the wheel again.

"Oh god nobody can know about this" he said shaking his head a bit.

"Ya, no shit, you think I want people knowing I took it up the ass from my best friend? Can you just take me home please" He says crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair while Stan sighed and nodded before getting up himself and staring the car and driving out of the driveway.

After a bit of silence through the painfully slow drive, having to be extra careful of ice on the road, Stan finally asked something that had been bothering him. "So uh … Why are your legs so smooth?" He felt his face heat up as Kyle sighed softly.

"There smooth, because I shave them."

"Why do you-"

"For swim meets, I do it for swimming"

"Oh … but it-"

"Yes I know it's winter, it's just easier and less painful to just keep them smooth year round, any more questions?"

"..."

"..."

"...Did it feel good for you?" Kyle looked at him like he was crazy and Stan looked back at him, after a moment however both of them started laughing and Stan felt a lot better, and more relaxed, even when Kyle gave his arm a little punch and called him an ass. Shortly afterwards they got to there houses, living right next to each other really was convenient.

"So, are we still gonna be meeting at Stark's pond after your date?" Kyle asked as they got out, Stan couldn't tell if it was from the cold air or if his friend was blushing but he smiled and nodded.

"Of course dude, I'm not gonna miss my own 18th birthday" Stan said with a little wave, Kyle smiled and nodded before going off over to his house and disappearing in the front door. Yup October and it's horrible cold were set in but at least it brought his birthday too.

That's right, that's what the party at Token's had been about, they were celebrating his birthday, same with Wendy they were going on a date to celebrate as well, and finally him, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric were gonna go to Stark's pond at night to hang out for a final celebration.

Stan thought it was all a bit much, but Kenny and Kyle convinced him that since he was the last of them to turn 18 they couldn't throw a big celebration again until Kenny turned 21 in a few years, his coming first in March. With a content sigh of his own Stan made his way into the house and started making himself a cup of coffee,

His parents were already out working and of course his older sister had not been living at home for at least 3 years now, having moved out to go be with Kenny's older brother Kevin, the two surprisingly turned out to be pretty good for each other.

Once his Coffee was done he went down to the couch and sighed with a little stretch thinking about his day. He had lost his virginity at his 18th official birthday party to his super best friend, he was going to be spending a date at a movie with his girlfriend to continue celebrating, even if it was a stupid chick flick, and then he was gonna have a night at the pond with his friends for a final celebration.

"Today kicks ass…"


	2. Many Bullshits

"Today, fucking sucks" Kyle said as he looked around his room for his keys, just one of the many bullshits he was dealing with today. After he had gotten home his mother had started on him about how he had not called to say he was staying the night at Token's and how she had been up all night worrying.

Kyle decided against telling her that he was 16 and that he did not need to check in with her on everything, it would just have made things worse, after promising her he would make sure to tell her next time, despite having already told her this time that he would be at a party and to 'not wait up', he went up to his room to find Ike on his computer giggling.

He couldn't really be too upset his little brothers computer had broken a month ago so Kyle had given him permission to use his computer, though he had also told him to ask permission first.

"Hey, what are you up to on there?" He asks coming up behind his brother and looking at the screen to see he was on twitter and Kyle's face paled as he saw a picture of him and Stan makeing out, both very red and clearly drunk with #bestfriends #gay #totsgonnadobuttstuff written at the bottom, posted by Kyle's most hated person in the world.

"Cartman you son of bitch" Kyle said under his breath before he kicked Ike out of his room and looked through the feed, there wasn't much he could really do now that the picture was already up, he guessed he should be happy though. Both him and Stan were clearly drunk so they could blame it on that, he was also glad it seemed to be the only picture posted of them.

After he made sure there was nothing else he closed the tab and went over to fall onto his bed with a small groan, pulling his I-pod off his bedside table a bit later and turning it on to listen to some music and relax. Not that he was allowed to of course before long he was gotten up to help clean around the house.

Of course that wasn't really all that bad, he was allowed to leave his music in while he did it as long as he kept it down so he could hear if and when he was called on. After picking up the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and finally his own room he stretched and fell back on the bed, shutting his eyes gently.

The second relaxing time did not last long either before he got the wind knocked out of him by his little brother coming up and jumping on him, asking him to play a game with him. He really just wanted to relax for tonight, well if he was being honest with himself he really just wanted to think.

He wanted to think as best he could about what had happened at the party last night, bits and pieces of fragmented memory were coming back to him, after all he hadn't been drunk the whole time. However he just smiled and nodded to his brother with a "Sure" and they went off together to the living room to play the newest Halo.

As he played Kyle let his mind wander, not having to really pay too much attention since his brother, while good, wasn't quite as good as himself so if anything it leveled the playing field. So as he ran around with his high tech sniper he thought about the party and What he could clearly remember.

He had arrived with Kenny, he would have gone with Stan but it was a surprise for his birthday and he did not want to ruin it so Wendy had insisted on saying she had left something at Token's and asked if Stan could drive her there. From there the party just kind of happened, lots of snacks and video games and party games, after all it was a party thrown at Token's, no expense was spared.

Of course this proved very true once it hit midnight, at that point a lot of people left, like Craig and Tweek, Wendy had to take Bebe home since she had already gotten wasted, Nichole had to leave as well and a few others. After that Stan started drinking, of course alcohol was nothing new to him, He was known for getting drunk every now and then since the 4th grade.

And Kyle of course was no stranger to it either but he had only had a few drinks to get buzzed here and there since he had turned 14 and Kenny had brought him a 6 pack of which Kenny himself had drank 5 of. Still after some convincing from both Stan and Kenny Kyle had gotten drunk on the party too, sharing a bottle of jack with Stan.

His memory got fuzzy after that but he vaguely remembered someone commenting that since they were already having one degree of separation from each other lips, since they were both drinking right out of the top of the jack bottle, they might as well kiss; and of course they two of them were so drunk they clearly had done it.

Then all that remained of the night in his mind was the smell of jack from Stan's mouth, the feel of his strong hands going down his back, and the softness of Token's parents bed, thankfully they were out of town. Remembering even that much Kyle felt his face heat up and his pants grow tighter,

A few moments later and Ike got in a headshot and the game ended before he turned to his older brother "Hey, you doing okay? You seem distracted, I even won, I never win" Ike says looking Kyle over who blushes a bit more and shakes his head to right himself and put on a smile, the action alone making his head throb a little.

"Ya I'm fine, I guess you're just getting better at the game" Kyle said giving Ike's hair a little ruffle, causing the little canadien to puff his cheeks a bit and give Kyle a little play glare.

"Don't patronize me just because you're off in your own world Kyle, Are you upset because of that picture?" He asked, his face going a bit more series while still retaining the child's innocence, of course both of them knew Ike wasn't exactly the most innocent little boy.

Kyle sighed all the same though and leaned back in the couch, thankfully the conversation had distracted him from what had distracted him in the first place and there was nothing obviously poking from his jeans. Ike watched him closely all the same and Kyle brought his hands behind his head and ran his fingers through his hair a little.

"I guess so, I mean I'm kinda upset the picture was taken"

"Are you upset you kissed Stan"

"Well … I don't really know, I don't remember it all that well"

"Because you were drunk" Ike said, not so much as a question but as a statement, still Kyle rolled his eyes and answered it all the same.

"Yes because I was drunk, that jack was harder then I thought it would be" Kyle said, mumbling the last part just a little, of course Ike heard it all the same and giggled a bit before getting up.

"Well anyway, thanks for the game, now I have to go get ready"

"Oh, what are you doing? It's pretty late"

"I'm going to visit Firkle"

"That little goth in your class? What are you visiting him for?"

"We have an assignment together" Ike said matter of factly before disappearing up the stairs, Kyle left it at that and then, still wanting to relax, he just turned and laid back on the couch shutting his eyes, of course by now he couldn't actually sleep, he would have to get up in less than two hours to get Kenny and Cartman and get to the pond.

Being his friends chofer wasn't really all that fun but since Kenny was too poor to get a car, and a bit too lazy to get his license, and the fatass's mom pampered him to the point she would drive him anywhere he needed anyway he never got one either; on more than one occasion Kyle had been tempted to kick Cartman out of the car he had gotten as a gift for his own 16th birthday and then drive his fatass over.

Still it would be worth it in the end, and speaking of the other two Kyle felt his phone vibrate and saw it was a message from Kenny, or as he was still written down in his phone Mysterion, Kyle wasn't sure why but all of his phone contacts were labeled in their superhero names from when they were kids, he guessed he just found it fun, or at least funny.

[Mysterion: Hey, we still on for tonight?]

[Human-kite: Ya, I'll be on my way in about an hour]

[Mysterion: Sweet, btw I'll be bringing a +1 hope you don't mind]

[Human-kite: Nah that should be okay, as long as Cartman still sits in the back and not behind me]

[Mysterion: Should I mention again how oddly specific that is?]

[Human-kite: I don't want him touching any of my dials and I don't want him being able to kick me in the back, being honest I don't want fatass in my car at all]

[Mysterion: Yaya, it will be fine, I'll have them take shotgun and me and Eric can chill in the back]

[Human-kite: Kay' see ya later then]

[Mysterion: Later]

Kyle wondered for a moment who the plus one could be but shrugged it off, knowing Kenny it was probably just his lay of the month, he seemed to be boning someone different every few weeks like Butters, or Bebe, or Butters, or Clyde, or Butters. Thinking about it, Kyle had a pretty good idea who was gonna be joining them in the car.

Of course as he stood in his room about a half hour later he thought nobody was gonna be getting in the car if he could not find his keys. He had looked everywhere, in his little desk drawer where he normally kept them, in his pants pockets, twice, under the bed, on the bed, under the desk, by his TV, on top of the desk, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, in the living room. Finally he decided to ask him mom where they were and he noticed a note on the door saying his mom was borrowing his car to drive Ike to his friends house while there dad used the family car for work.

Kyle groaned and let his head fall onto the door before texting Kenny back, after a short conversation saying they would need to bundle up and start walking, carrying the supplies, Kyle got his stuff ready, glad he had procrastinated putting everything in his car so he could carry it. All together it wasn't much, some snacks and water, his tent and sleeping bag, his phone, and a flashlight, everything but the tent was able to fit into his backpack, as long as he put it all away perfectly which he had done rather meticulously the night before the party.

The only thing that did not fit was his Tent which he was able to sling the bag for over his other shoulder. Once he was all set he looked outside and sighed, the sun was starting to set quickly and it was snowing, thankfully it was only a light snowfall. Once outside though Kyle made his way to Kennys, thankful that pretty much everyone was only a few blocks away from each other and he got there pretty quickly, before the sun had finished setting.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Butters, blushing lightly with Kenny's arm around him, standing in the doorway holding a pink backpack and Kenny with his own yellow backpack slung over his shoulder.

"So did you let the chub king we were gonna be walking the whole way?" Kenny asked as he pulled Butters along off his front stops and down to Kyle on the sidewalk who shook his head.

"You kidding? I'm honestly hoping the less time he has to prepare for the walk, the more likely it is he just won't come" Kenny chuckled a bit at that, Butters seemed to always smile whenever Kenny laughed. Honestly the two blond boys seemed pretty right for each other, they made each other happy and Butters was pretty good at keeping Kenny away from some of his more … Self-Destructive habits and able to take care of him when he did it anyway.

Kyle wasn't quite sure why Kenny even bothered to be with anyone else other then that he was a nymphomaniac, but he always came back to Butter who always seemed to wait for him pretty patiently. Thinking on it as they walked Kyle also recalled the short four month relationship Butter once had with Cartman, he coulden't be sure if the relationship lasted that long because Butters was so hurt after Kenny had banked Bebe after being with him and just wanted someone to cling to or if Cartman found ways of guilting Butters into staying so he had a second person to wait on him hand and foot.

Thankfully Kenny had come back to Butter in full apology mode, flowers, a full date night, very sincere apologies, of course a month later he was banging Clyde but after that two week stunt he was right back with Butters and after a whole year of it they just seemed in tune with each other, Butters no longer got to Goth Stan levels of depression whenever Kenny would go off to someone else and Kenny would always come back to Butters and do all he could to make up for the running around, they weren't perfect, but they were happy.

"Hey Earth to Kyle you there?" Kyle's head shot up and he looked over to Kenny and Butters who were both giving him slightly confused looks. "You weren't listening were you?" Kenny asked with a little smirk and half closed eyes.

"Oh uh, no sorry was thinking about other things" Kyle said as they kept walking, now almost back to his own house, only about a block away from Cartmans.

"Heh, thinking about you and Stan and how you were both all kissy-kissy, last night?" Kenny asked before giving another chuckle, Kyle scrapped his braces against the inside of his cheeks for a moment.

"No Actually I was thinking about you two and how Butters is such a saint for always waiting for you to stop being such a whore" Kenny laughed again, throwing his head back a little even while Butters blushed horribly and Kenny pulled him a little closer.

"Hehe, yup that's my little butter-baby, the cutest saint in southpark … hmmmm, You know maybe next time I should dress you up like a nun" Butters face turned even more red while Kyle's turned a little green.

"Okay okay, sorry for the jibe, please way too much information" Kyle said shutting his eyes and shaking his head while Kenny just got in another chuckle.

Not long after the three had traversed the bitter cold winds to Cartman's house, sadly for Kyle, while Cartman had no intention of walking, he was able to convince his mom to drive them to the pond, even asking why the others had not thought about it.

Still it was preferable to walking and even better than having Cartman in his own car so Kyle figured everything worked itself out, the drive itself was rather uneventful and they got to Stark's pond in no time. However once there they got a bit of a surprise.

"Stan ... what are you doing here so soon?"


	3. Pond side birthday

Kenny was having a great time, of course that was probably since he had brought along Butters, of course as much as he had laughed it off Kenny did feel guilty about all the times he left to go fuck someone else, he had no idea why Butters ever bothered to take him back and he was a bit too afraid to ask. All the same he enjoyed himself, watching the others talk and mess around as he kept his little saint close to himself, wrapping himself around the slightly younger blond from behind with the excuse of keeping him warm.

As he sat there, his chin resting on Butters shoulder, fire crackling in front of them and a tent behind them, Kenny laughed along as they all went around telling different stories from when they were kids. The funniest part to Kenny was when he once again brought up the many many times he had died and nobody ever noticed or remembered, of course everyone looked at him like he was crazy, other than Butters, and then laughed it off.

Sighing to himself Kenny had not expected much else, they never believed him when he told them about it; the only exception being Butters and even that had taken some work. He remembered it, it had been when he found out Butters had moved on to Eric freaking Cartmen of all people when he was talking to Butters about it he had let slip "Everything is horrible and it's all my fault, and I can't even kill myself" Of course Butters had no idea what he meant but his concern for Kenny's health kept him digging.

At first, figuring he knew the end result Kenny brushed it off like it was nothing, he never would have guessed Butters would believe him. However after hours of insisting and finally the promise of a reward that if he promised to tell the truth then Butters would not only promise to believe him but that he would leave Cartman.

Kenny figured the second part was just a way to get out of his relationship with Cartman, which was okay with Kenny and … He just wanted to believe in the little saintly blond. So after telling Butters to stay quiet for a few minutes while he composed his thoughts Kenny told him everything he knew. That he died, over and over and over again multiple times, sometimes at least once a day though it had been getting better lately now only happening maybe once a month.

Right away he could tell Butters did not believe him and he even threatened to leave before Kenny got an idea, something he had never tried before. He went into his parents room, first getting and old camera, which he checked to make sure worked first and while the lense was cracked it recorded just fine, and second he grabbed his father's gun.

He hid the gun away in the back of his jeans and came back, handing Butters the camera just saying "Start recording me, keep the camera, and watch it over when you get home" Butters had started recording as soon as Kenny had said so and did not even get a chance to ask when it was about before he had pulled the gun from the back of his jeans and then everything went white and faded to black.

After that he spent a bit longer in Hell than he normally did, his typical stays lasted anywhere from 24 to 48 hours at most, not counting the time he had died in the hospital and Cartman had drank his ashes, that was still his longest stay yet. Though he ended up spending almost an entire week in Hell just chilling at Damien's place. Unlike when he would go to heaven he had no way of viewing Earth while in Hell so he couldn't know what Butters, or anyone else, was doing.

At least he wasn't bored, Hell had *every* channel and Damien bring the prince had all the best streaming services, and ever since Pip had joined him he wasn't even as foul tempered as he used to be, like father like son. Kenny always got a good chuckle out of that, which was one of the few things that would get him kicked out of the house for a few hours by means of black flame.

Still eventually Satan got around to him, they had a little chat mostly about how he had gotten there that time, and then he was sent back, waking up in his bed with a killer headache. None of that was strange, what was strange though was that he was instantly hugged which took him by surprise and shook him still.

Butters was hugging him and crying, the hug was crushing and actually hurt but Kenny didn't mind after Butters spoke.

"P-p-please … N-n-never do that ag-gain" Kenny was shocked, Butters knew, he remembered, was it the video? As it turned out the camera was sitting next to butters, replaying what had happened to him, it blurred and fuzzed when he actually died but with nothing else going on in the video it was still clear to see what happened.

Slowly Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters and held him close and tightly, just as tightly as the younger boy held him. He promised he would never kill himself again, though he made it clear he had a tendency to die from outside sources but he would do his best to be careful. Butters accepted this and curled up in Kenny's arms and on his lap, from that day on Kenny could see Butters did his very best to always remember when and how Kenny died, he was determined to remember; even going as far as keep a little book full of all the times it happened, the when, where, and why was always there.

Most people would probably find it rather creepy and morbid but Kenny found it a little cute and he felt it showed Butters actually cared enough to keep track and while unlike with the shooting he couldn't actually remember them after a few moments, he at least had some record of the events.

Kenny smiled as he thought about it all and hugged a little closer to Butters by the fire and realized he had been close to dozing off and not paying attention to anything that had been happening. Cartman had apparently gone off to piss somewhere and Stand and Kyle were setting up their own tent and talking about why Stan had gotten to the pond so early since they had expected him to be the last to show up.

"Oh, well after the movie Wendy wanted to come back to my place, but I told her I would be getting ready to come here, she uh … didn't seem to like that" Stan said, his face going a bit red.

"Huh, why would that be a problem?" Kyle asked as he start connecting all the pegs were they needed to go in the ground, not really paying much attention since him and Stan were more then used to camping out.

"Well … Apparently she had wanted to … Um …" Stan's face only got more and more crimson and Kenny's face lit up before he started laughing, his whole body shaking as he looked over to Stan.

"Oh my god she was finally going to put out for you!?" Kenny asked, Stan's silence and ever burning face was the only answer Kenny needed and he only ended up laughing more to the point he let go of Butters and fell back holding his own ribs. Over his own laughter it was hard to hear whatever Stan had ended up mumbling but eventually things calmed down, or more Kenny had calmed down and asked more questions.

"So how did you know she was gonna go all the way? She hasn't even ever gone down on you has she?" Stan sighed apparently figuring out he wasn't gonna be able to get out of the conversation at this point so he just talked while he worked,

"No, she hasn't but I knew she was going to because she wasn't really subtle … and I saw a condom in her purse while we were in the movie theater"

"Honestly dude I know we're all stoked you came here to be with us but I'm surprised you were willing to pass up sober sex to see us"

"Ya we'll we're not all horndogs like you Kenny, you probably would have gotten a blowjob in the movies"

"Probably? I have gotten a blowjob at the movies, and given one, and more, really it's so dark and if the movie is loud enough no one hears you, right Butters?"

"...Your nasty"

"Thank you" Kenny said a bit smugly and stuck his tongue out at Stan who went back to working in silence. Meanwhile Kenny sat up, hugging his very blushy boyfriend and chuckled. Things were peaceful after that until Cartman came back saying he was bored and needed something to do.

Kyle rolled his eyes with a little groan but Kenny just smiled and reached into his own backpack tossing the fatass a bag of marshmallows and then a stick from the ground, Cartman grumbled but he got the idea and plopped down to start the roasting.

Meanwhile Kenny reached into his backpack and pulled out another party favor and smiled wickedly as he set down the two 6 packs he had taken from his father's room down into the snow to let them cool.

"Really Kenny? I think I've had enough alcohol for pretty much ever" Kyle said as he noticed the cans when he and Stan were done with the tent. Stan looked over and grimaced saying he wasn't really in the mood for drinking either.

"Awww come on, what's the matter, afraid you're going to let Kyle lose his virginity this time Stan? It's only fair you know" Kenny said sticking his tongue out again, before either could retort however he lifted up his hands in surrender with a small chuckle "Don't worry I'm not actually gonna make you drink it or anything but I am gonna be helping myself and you're free to some if you want it" He said with a good natured smile.

As the night went on and everybody talked more they did all end up getting drinks, though Kenny and Cartman still ended up having the most, Kenny having four and Cartman having three, Stan and Kyle both having two and Butters having half of one before Kenny finished it for him. Butters had the least tolerance but since he didn't have much he was just feeling, in his own words "a bit silly" meanwhile Cartman ended up stumbling into his tent and passing out from his own intoxication.

Kenny was feeling pretty drunk himself but it was a feeling he was incredibly used to and was able to keep his head pretty firmly on his shoulders, just with a loss of inhibitions which wasn't much of a real change for him. Kyle and Stan meanwhile only seemed a bit buzzed, not very surprising to Kenny since he knew between the three of them Stan had the second best tolerance to it and Kyle was only lagging a little behind him.

Breathing in the cold October air helped as well, the chill was another factor in keeping the senses straight as Kenny slowly stood and stretched, patting Butters head afterwards.

"Welp I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna make myself at home in my tent, wanna join me Butters?" Kenny said with a wink to his little blond boyfriend who blushed gently but smiled and nodded quickly.

"S-sure thing Kenny, hope you two have fun" Butters said back to the other two before Kenny pulled him into the tent so they could have their own fun, not giving a single fuck to the world who would hear them from so close.


	4. In the tent

Chapter four: In the tent

Butter couldn't stop himself from moaning, his face was flushed and his body had a multitude of feelings running through it, most of them caused by Kenny's roaming hands and powerful thrusts. Holding his hands over his mouth the younger blond was laying on his back panting and sweating, his legs up on Kenny's shoulders while the poor teens hands caressed his sides, chest, back, and bottom. This is how it always was with Kenny, intense more intense than it ever was with anyone else, more then Eric, and even more than the one time he did it with Clyde dressed up as a girl for Kenny to watch, that had been a weird experience.

Nothing ever compared to Kenny, maybe it was all the experience he had in the subject of love making, however, Butters believed it was more than that. He believed it always felt so good because of the connection the two of them shared, he always felt he was right for Kenny and that Kenny was one of the few people that actually cared about him and possibly really loved him.

No matter the reason though, Butters was having a hard time keeping his voice down as the older male rammed his tool into his behind. Kenny was a decent size in both length and thickness a good 5 ½ inches of hard meat and about as thick as Butters wrists, which for wrists were kind of small but for a cock was rather big. It wasn't the biggest Butters had been with, Eric's while shorter was much thicker and even Clyde's had been 6 ½ inches though also thinner. But while Kenny had a respectable size he really proved that it's really how you used what you had that matters.

Only Kenny was ever able to find and hit Butters sweet spot, and he always made a point to do so as well. Eric only did him to get himself off and feel good and Clyde was so caught up in his one time sexcapade with what he thought was a chick that he never considered how Butters could feel, but as always Kenny was different, Kenny was special. Every thrust brought Butters closer to his limit every time it hit that one magic spot that had Butters own 4 incher standing on end and dripping.

Of course he never had to take care of it himself like he had to with Eric, if he was even allowed to, Kenny always saw after him, and without even using his hands, well at least not with his hands touching him there anyway.

With a little yelp Butters was moved again, this was the 4th position change Kenny made made during the whole scene. They had started off with Butters on all fours with the elder blond rubbing his back and slowly working his fingers in and out, that was always one of Butters favorite parts, because it was a part only Kenny had ever bothered to do; prepare him, whispering sweet lovelies to him and making sure he was ready.

Once Butters was prepared though it was Kennys turn and he sat down and let Butters get comfy on his stomach in front of the elder blond to suck him and get him nice and wet. Still Butters couldn't help but compare, of course he never had Clyde in his mouth but on more than one occasion Eric had grabbed his head and forced him underneath his gut to suck on his hard chub, stretching out his jaw painfully. Kenny meanwhile also put a hand on Butters head but he never forced him any further then he was okay with, content instead with just moaning and letting his head roll back as he ran his fingers through Butters soft golden locks.

Sometimes both of them would get so into the second phase they never even got to anal, Kenny would sometimes say Butters had the mouth of a pleasure goddess, and that it really complimented his cherub face and angel voice along with his saintly disposition; it never failed to make Butters face heat up. Both of them wanted what was next though and Butters had slowly pulled off with a little pop and was gently moved onto his back and had his legs lifted up, one of the most embarrassing positions but it was okay, as long as it was Kenny putting him in it, he always felt safe with him.

That's when it was finally put in, Butters never failed to gasp, no matter how wet he got Kenny or how prepared he had been beforehand the initial insertion always sent a shock up his spine making him feel like he was melting. Of course then the real fun started, Kenny wasn't exactly mean or painful in his thrusting but he was a bit rough but that worked just fine with as much prep as they always did before hand, it hurt at first when he and Kenny had first done it on Butters 14'th birthday but it also had an equal amount of pleasure.

Now when the two of them were going at it, Kenny didn't need to hold back, so of course he didn't, sometimes jack hammering into Butters so hard and fast the only thing that be heard in the entire house was the slapping of skin on skin and Butters moans; which was part of why they very rarely did it at his house. In the tent, after the initial entry and a few seconds to adjust, Kenny had grabbed Butters hips and gave him a wink before shoving himself inside. As always, Kenny was intense.

Now Kenny was lifting him and dropped his legs to the side to wrap around Kenny's back and sit in his lap, this position was a bit of a new one for them, not a favorite or hated by either Butters actually kinda like it since it let him be on top to set his own pace, not that he minded Kenny's pace. Kenny also said he liked it since it let him get in really deep without him having to force his way inside Butter tight crevice.

Butters bit his lip as Kenny's throbbing hardon did slip deeper inside him and for a moment he just sat there in the poor teens lap, panting and sweating with his arms over Kenny's shoulders and their foreheads pressed together. Before long though Kenny let out an almost adorable whine of need and Butters smiled, leaning in to kiss his elder before lifting up his bottom with a shudder, moaning into Kenny's mouth before dropping himself back down on the hard length.

Kenny's own moan resonated in Butters mouth as well as the position allowed their lips to connect as the younger blond took in every inch; their body interconnected and it was getting hotter and hotter, Butters was moving faster and even starting to grunt a little as he worked up a sweat. Panting and shaking he could feel Kenny's throbbing hot and hard length burying deep inside him, stretching his tight ring of muscle and piercing his insides, rubbing his sweet spot as Butters own member rubbed against Kenny's stomach; dripping precum onto him.

Finally, unable to hold himself back Kenny grabbed Butters hips firmly and started thrusting upward in time with Butters bouncing, making them both moan out louder, their heads being thrown back in pleasure as suddenly it all stops. Kenny thrusting in as deep as he can and Butters helping by grinding downward; feeling his insides being filled up by his boyfriend's hot seed.

Panting and sweating, both of them sat there, wrapped around each other in the humid tent and enjoyed their afterglow, of course after a few moment Butters let out a small yip and Kenny chuckled pushing his finger against Butters still raging and hard member.

"Now what's this? I need to step up my game if i'm still leaving you unsatisfied after all that" Kenny said in a slightly hushed voice with a little smirk bringing out all the best features in his devilishly handsome face. Butters own face burned brightly and he shook his head.

"N-no I-i was satisfied I loved r-reeeahhhmmmm!" Butters said before he was cut off by Kenny very slowly bringing his hand down on Butters length, causing the younger blond to convulse a bit. Another reason Butters had gotten into the habit of anal orgasm his own cock was almost hyper sensitive and Kenny knew this, of course he believed a session just couldn't be over until both parties had reached climax.

So in moments there Butters was, on his back again, both his hands being held over his head on the ground by one of Kenny's, his mouth filled with Kenny's underwear as the older blond sat on his legs and used his free hand to pump Butters extremely sensitive member. Moments like these, while in honesty Butters still loved them, were the only times he would call Kenny 'forceful' not that he minded in the long run but during the action it was a pleasurable agony every time.

His nerves on fire and spasming a bit on the ground Butters had to do all he could to shut his eyes and bite into the underwear to keep himself from screaming in painful pleasure with Kenny's hand working his shaft up and down, helped along by Butters own precum. Of course like most other times it never lasted long, 3 minutes was the longest it had ever taken and this experience was only one minute; of course it felt like an hour but as orgasum rocked Butters body, making him lift his hips as much as he could with Kenny holding him down, he could only think just how worth it the experience was.

Several shots rocked up and sprayed Butters chest and he slowly laid there peacefully, other than a small jump to look down and see Kenny had leaned down and was starting to lick the cum off his body. Butters bit into the slightly coarse fabric, blushing deeply, remembering the time Kenny had actually tried to give him a BJ, with Butters being so sensitive, it had not ended well; though Kenny still said that if Butters was tied down it could be doable.

Butters had thought about it, but with just Kenny's hand being so intense he wasn't sure he could take it, and of course the concept of bondage scared him a little; Kenny respected his decision, much to Butters relief, and a little 'forced' handy was as forceful as he ever got with his young lover.

Once Butters was all clean on front he saw Kenny make a little circular motion with his finger and blushed heavily but complied. Kenny got off his legs and the boy slowly turned over and lifted his bottom into the air, in no time at all he had his hands back over his mouth to hold the underwear inside as he felt Kenny's tongue run across where the sun doesn't shine. Another one of Kenny's little clean up rituals, not the Butters minded it either, in fact it was really nice and relaxing as he felt the older blond boy scoot in closely and hold Butters gently as he buried his face into the younger teens bottom.

Butters sighed in pleasure as he was eaten out and Kennys tongue darted inside to 'clean' out all the cum. Slowly Butters relaxed more and more, laying his head down on his arms as he let his boyfriend rim him to his heart's content. After a while though, much as Butters had expected, he felt something hard start poking against his chest and with a little giggle he wiggled his bottom and Kenny chuckled.

A bit more repositioning and soon Kenny was on his back, butters bottom in his face, and his cock being taken down Butters throat; a skill the younger blond had grown quite proud of after finally mastering it two months prior. Butters was in as close to ecstasy as he could get, his whole body tingling as he swallowed down Kenny's length until his nose was touching the plump orbs underneath and vibrating his throat like how he knew the older boy loved. Meanwhile Kenny's very skillful tongue went to town on Butters bottom as if the poor blond was trying to write out the alphabet with his wet appendage.

Soon enough Butters could hear, and feel, Kenny's panting and brought his head up to just Kennys 'head' and moments later he shut his eyes as he got more than a mouthful of hot salty spunk. His eyes watered a bit from the sheer volume, some of it dripping down the corners of his mouth before he could swallow it down. Shot after shot was the same, delicious but copous to the point Butters had to gulp it down until finally Kenny was done and the younger blond came up with a little gasp.

After a few moments of exhausted and sweaty panting there was one more relocation, first to pull the tents window zipper open a little to air out the tent and hopefully bring the heat down and to get both boys on their sides, Kenny spooning behind the younger male with one arm behind his own head, and the other draped between butters stomach and chest.

This was what Butters really liked the best, the closeness and feeling of protection and love he got from Kenny, he wished he could express it outloud, but this feeling was why he always waited for Kenny to come back. It hurt a little every time the boy would go off to fuck someone else, making Butters feel he wasn't good enough, even though he knew that wasn't the case. It's just how Kenny was, he always had been and Butters accepted it was more than likely how he would always be, as long as he came back, Butters was okay with it.

Slowly the younger blond moved his arms up to wrap them around Kenny's arm and shut his eyes with a soft smile, tonight was one of the best of his life and he wanted it to last as long as possible. As he laid there Butters felt himself drifting off and as he did he felt Kenny gently kiss the side of his head.

"Hey Butters?" The older blond whispers softly into Butters ear.

"Y-ya Kenny?"

"...I love you"

"Hehe … I love you too"


	5. Something new

Chapter five: Something new

Stan chuckled to himself as he saw Kyle push down a bit on the ear flaps of his hat, of course both of them could hear the moaning of their friends, subtly wasn't really one of Kenny's strong suits; at least he was always honest. Still Stan didn't really mind the sounds and he knew Kyle was just messing around, though Stan did offer for them to go on a little walk around the pond to give their friends some privacy, which Kyle eagerly accepted.

"Honestly you would think they were bunnies or something" Kyle said, stuffing his mittened hands into his pockets and pulling up a bit of cloth over his mouth to protect both his face, and braces, from the cold, the teenage jew hated having cold teeth. Stan meanwhile didn't really mind the cold, of course he wasn't stupid so he stayed pretty bundled up himself against the normally harsh late year winds with his own hat, long dark brown shirt, school jersey, and dark blue jeans.

"Heh, well at least I don't have to be envious of Kenny anymore" Stan said giving Kyle a little nudge who blushed deeply and groaned.

"Really Stan? You wanna bring that up now, it hasn't even been a day" Stan laughed a bit but nodded, putting his arm around his super best friend, not feeling awkward in the least.

"Ya I wanna talk it about, I got laid on my 16th birthday, best present ever dude, even if I don't remember it" Stan laughed, clearly he was joking, well at least a little. Stan also took it as a good sign that Kyle wasn't pushing him off or trying to get away.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm pretty sure if your drunk it doesn't count anyway, maybe Wendy will put out for you again next year though" Kyle said with a small hint of mockery that made Stan chuckle.

"Well if I really wanted it to count I could just get it from the original provider" Stan said squeezing Kyle's shoulder, who let out another little groan but again did not pull away.

"Dude, that is just so gay" Of course it wasn't exactly a secret that quite a few of the boys in southpark were bisexual, and those who weren't were still willing to do stuff with the same gender just to get laid and to have something, or someone, to do. After all, ever since they got into middle school, the crazy stuff around town really seemed to start dieing down and they were left in a mostly boring mountain town again, there wasn't much to do but drugs, drinks, and each other.

"Oh what, so you're saying you wouldn't put out for me if I asked?" Stan said Reaching down to pinch Kyle's bottom, which earned him both a yelp and a smack to the chest, making Stan laugh, of course he was joking and, while Kyles mouth was hidden, Stan could tell he was smiling from the small crinkles near his eyes.

"Hmmmm, well, maybe if you asked and returned the favor" Kyle retorted, this actually did leave Stan a bit stumped, Kyle was probably joking right? Or was he being serious? Other than the drunken event Stan had never done anything sexual with another boy, on purpose anyway.

Thankfully he did not have to wait long before he felt a light punch on his arm and a very natural sounding laugh from Kyle, accompanied by a "I'm totally kidding dude" making Stan scratch the back of his head with a small chuckle as well.

After the little chat the two were halfway across the pond now and looking back over at the little camp they made. Stan couldn't help but think, with the full moon hanging over the snow white down, the iced over pond leading to their little spot of warmth on the far said, it was just …

"Beautiful…" Stan looked behind him to see Kyle, looking over at the site as well and he smiled, looking back to it himself.

"Ya I guess it kind is, isn't it" Taking in the view again Stan was preoccupied and did not notice when a hand slowly creeping around his own until Kyle's mitted hand was firmly clasped around his own. Looking down Stan saw that Kyle wasn't looking at him but his face was very red, Stan's own face started to heat up as well and he couldn't help but start overthinking things.

Quite a few thoughts ran around in Stan's head like "Why is he holding my hand and blushing? Does he actually like me? Do I like Kyle, I mean I did fuck him, does that mean anything? But I was drunk at a party and don't even remember, but I want to remember, wait I do!? Oh god but what about Wendy!? I really like her too, I couldn't just leave her, oh wait did I say 'like her too'? So I do like Kyle!? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" As the thoughts flew around in his head he did not realize he was starting to shake and hold Kyles hand tighter until he heard a small yelp and felt Kyle yank his hand away.

"Jesus Stan if you didn't want me to hold your hand you could have just said so, dammit that's definitely gonna bruise" Stan looked down at Kyle holding his hand and flexing it a bit and started seeing things he hadn't before, or at least he saw them in a different light.

His eyes, greener than the trees around the pond in spring were sparkling in the moonlight which also made his fair white skin seem to glow gently, Stan also took into account that the slightly older boy was also almost a whole head shorter then he was, and as the viewing continued he also couldn't help but think just how cute Kyle looked when his face got all red like that.

Wait, why was he blushing? How long had Stan just been staring down at him? Of course he thought to himself, "How could I ever pull my eyes away he's just so…"

"Beautiful…" Stan said softly, not realizing he had said it outloud and that his hand was slowly reaching for Kyle's face, however as Kyle stood shocked still and shaking a little, right before Stan could bring his fingers to his smooth and burning cheeks he felt something rise up inside him and had to quickly keel over and turn sideways, falling to his knees to vomit.

"Oh my god! Stan are you alright?" Kyle said as he also got on his knees and Stan felt his hand rubbing his back. Shaking his head, Stan slowly wiped his mouth with some clean snow and then on the sleeve of his jersey before looking up at Kyle; who seemed genuinely concerned for his health.

"I … I think I love you" Stan said in full seriousness while trembling, for quite a few reasons, he watched as Kyle's face lit up even brighter then normal and he said nothing, though Stan could tell he was biting his lip behind his small mask.

"I-i uh, love you too man" Stan shook his head and slowly got his knees, putting his hands on Kyle's shoulders and looked him in the eyes panting, he could see and feel Klye shivering a bit but he also didn't pull back.

"Y-you know what I mean Kyle … I … I think I really love you, … l-like love you love y...y-yoh god" He said before turning and vomiting again, falling back onto his hands and knees. He remembered this feeling, he used to get it all the time with Wendy. Of course it wasn't like he liked her any less, he had just gotten better control over himself, or at least he thought he had, was he just more nervous around Kyle now that he knew how he felt?

Another heave racked his body, but he was glad to still feel Kyle's hand on his back and he felt his eyes watering it, whether from pent up emotions or from his flipping insides Stan couldn't be sure, slowly though he reigned in control of his stomach as best he could and moved himself to sit down, panting gently.

"I-its … it's okay if you … d-don't feel the same … I-i'm not gonna force you t-to or anything. Y-you're still my s-super best friend, i'm n-not gonna ruin that" Stan said as he looked up at the sky, the lightly blinking stars looked peaceful and slowly he moved himself onto his back, still breathing a bit hard. Stan meant what he said as well, no matter how he felt for Kyle, he wasn't gonna force himself on Kyle, his friendship meant to much for him to do that, besides he couldn't just leave Wendy that wouldn't be at all fair to her.

After a few moments Stan shut his eyes and heard Kyle shifting around, suddenly there was a little plop of snow beside him and a few moments more, he felt a bit of weight on his chest. A little smile crept across his lips, without even needing to open his eyes Stan knew Kyle was laying his head on his chest and slowly he moved an arm around to hold the redhead just a bit closer.

"I-i'm not saying I'm just gonna let you fuck me o-or anything like that … B-but … I think I … I think I love you too" Stan felt a small shiver go through his body at the words, but they also warmed his chest and made him happy. Maybe things wouldn't have to be weird between them, The feeling was something new but felt like it had been around forever, things were going to be okay … Until.

"Nnnggg ooowwww" Stan looked down as Kyle was suddenly curling up and holding his head, figuring he might be getting some kind of headache or perhaps his braces were acting up in some way, Stan gently pat his head, which caused Kyle to hiss a bit. Not knowing what else to do Stan gently helped sit the redhead up and, thankfully not needing too much strength, he lifted the more lilith teen up into his arms and started running back to the campsite.

Along the way Stan started to feel pain as well, though his wasn't in his head, instead, rather slowly his body started to burn, at first he just figured he had been out in the cold too long but then it started to feel different, Half way back to the camp and his skin felt like it was on fire, but he still held Kyle in his arms, he couldn't stop running. Getting closer now he could see something wasn't right there either, there were cries of pain and fear, like everybody was going through something all at once. Kyle himself looked like he was on the verge of screaming, already openly crying out as he held his hands on his head like he was trying to keep it from exploding.

Stan meanwhile could feel his body getting heavier and more heated, and slowly his body started going numb as well, first in his fingers and toes but slowly creeping along. By the time he reached the camp it was too late and Stan was terrified, he fell to his knees accidently letting go of Kyle because he could no longer feel or move his arms or legs, causing him to fall to the snow.

His body felt like burning lead and he couldn't move it an inch but he could see, hear, and feel, trapped inside his own body Stan watched as Cartman's tent looked like it had a horde of animals rampaging around inside it, inside Kenny and Butters tent Butters was sobbing and Kenny was screaming. Worst of all though, right beside him, so close he could almost smell him, Kyle was crying and curled up in a fetal position, laying his head in the snow and looking like he wanted to scream but he couldn't do much of anything either.

Stan couldn't even bite his lip, his entire body refused to respond to him, forced to go through the mental agony of being trapped in his own skin, the emotional torment of watching those closest to him go through there own hells, and the indescribable feeling of having his body turn to white hot lead. That's how Stan eventually passed out, going blank to the world around him, his mind finally overcome from everything, leaving him to lie in the snow over night. Completely unaware that throughout the town many others were going through … similar struggles.

XXXXXXX

Edited this chapter, so its the full version now mostly becasue I found after I left it alone I just stopped writting and ... I don't want to do that. So I'm just gonna keep posting this story in it's entierty as I make it. Be prepared for weirdness ahead.


	6. Something old

Chapter six: Something old

Kyle woke up freezing and with a splitting headache, it was hard to remember what had happened last night, everything in his head was fuzzy like a loud buzzing static was ringing in his ears, actually … It almost sounded like voices. Soon though he gave up on trying to focus on the sound and remembering what happened, what mattered now was figuring out what was going on, where was he?

Lifting his head felt like trying to smash a boulder to rubble by running headlong into it, futile and very very painful so Kyle just decided to stay laying down and do his best to observe his surroundings from the ground. The snow had melted in the morning sun but it wasn't enough to really warm him, or the ground, up much a few inches away from him he saw the sleeping face oh his super best friend and he couldn't help thinking "Why are we both laying on the ground?"

His first idea was that they had gotten drunk again and had sex … again, the hangover would explain part of his headache. However the idea was quickly dashed as he did remember not drinking all that much and the fact he was still fully clothed finally adding on his ass didn't hurt at all, just his throbbing head. Still he didn't have much to go on from where he was, and he couldn't easily get up either.

With a small sigh Kyle felt a wave of exhaustion coming over him and cursed himself, thinking he should get somewhere warmer but every time he tried to move his head at all it just send a hot spike between his eyes. Unable to move, both tired and frustrated Kyle slowly shut his eyes. Sleep overtook him rather peacefully, and as it did, Kyle could hear the soft breathing of Stan next to him, and the quiet crying of someone else close by, however his senses were overtaken by darkness quickly after.

However long passed, kyle didn't know, all he knew was that he wasn't cold anymore, well not as cold at least. He was looked around, the actions causing his head to burn and throb again, though noticeably less intense than before and memories were coming back to him, slowly but surely. He had been walking and talking with Stan, talking about love; the thought made Kyle's face burn which only aggravated his migraine more.

His feelings for his super best friend would have to wait, and he once again tried taking in his surroundings. The air smelled like air spray masking sanitizer and bleach and that was enough to tell him right where he was, no sooner had he figured it out that he felt something squeeze his hand.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay, Kyle, you and your brother had me worried sick" His mother said gently patting his hair, even this small action brought a wave of pain to his head but he did his best to ignore it to help sooth his mom. Wait was Ike in trouble too? Come to think of it, Stan had been out cold next to him as well, was he okay? Who all was hit by whatever happened to him, was south park hit by some kind of outbreak?

Kyle looked around with a little groan, he could only assume the room he was in was large, it seemed to hold a lot of beds with a lot of people with more people around them, all separated by sheets. Slowly he was able to force out enough words to get the rundown of what happened from his mother,

Everything had started going wrong when she got a call from Firkle's mother about Ike causing a scene and that she needed to come pick him up, when she got there though she was it was worse. Ike had been holding his head and screaming and he had a weird look in his eyes, at least until they started bleeding and he had to keep them closed; that was around the time she had tried to get ahold of Kyle as well to tell him what was happening. After multiple attempts at calling and texting she had decided to just find Kyle herself, lucky for them.

She found Stan and Kyle almost frozen to death laying out cold on the ground, Kenny looking like he had also gone through hell but was holding Butters close to him who looked like he had just seen thirty ghosts and finally she found Eric in a complete mess in his own tent. First calling the police to help get everyone to the hospital she then called everyones parents and since then they had all been in the room mostly unconscious.

When Kyle asked "mostly?" his mother explained sometimes someone would wake up and try and communicate like he was but after a bit they would all fall back asleep. No sooner had the words left her mouth then Kyle felt another wave of exhaustion hit him, the feeling was getting rather old and he wished he could just stay awake but the sweet bliss of not thinking or feeling his head anymore sounded like heaven.

Before his body forced him back under the veil of sleep and darkness Kyle was able to get a list of names of all the people in the hospital with him currently. Stan, Kenny, Butters, Eric, Ike, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Nichole, Kevin, and all the goth kids. Of course for all Kyle knew there could be more that were hit, though for the life of him he had no idea why it happened or what it meant, with a sigh Kyle went back under, his final thought before doing so being "just another day in south park I guess"

An entire week passed before Kyle once again woke up, groaning and stretching gently in his hospital bed he felt … better, not great but he was okay. His head was no longer throbbing with every movement however he still wasn't feeling well enough physically to get up from his bed much longer than was required to go to the bathroom.

Though his time bedridden wasn't completely uneventful, some of the others were able to go before Kyle had even woken up, primarily the goth kids, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Token, and Kevin. And Stan, Eric, Kenny, Ike, and Clyde had even woken up as well, Clyde and Eric did not stay long however both going home the day they got up. Meanwhile Stan stuck around partly to stay there for Kyle's sake and because he still "felt pretty stiff" in his own words, though the doctors found nothing wrong with him.

Then again that also wasn't saying much, none of the doctors were able to find anything wrong with any of them from that start; all of them were a medical mystery. Of course, not to say they weren't unscathed nonetheless, worst of all seemed to be Ike. Every time the little canadien opened his eyes he said he started to get a horrible migraine and it reached the point that by the time Kyle woke up he had taken to keeping a few layers of gauze wrapped around his eyes at all time, having their mother help him around.

Kenny meanwhile, while he would check up on Kyle and Stan now and then spent a vast majority of his time by Butters side, gently holding the young blond's hand, stroking it with his thumb. Kyle would forever remember when Butters father had come in, furious with the boy for 'pretending' to sleep for so long, threatening to tell his corpse like son he was grounded only for Kenny to deck him in the face; he had not come back since.

Of course most of the time was just fine, being stuck in close proximity wasn't too bad, other people visited them, and the chatting never seemed to get stale. There were still times when it was bland though, the food wasn't great, there were still a few long stretches of silence when there was nothing left of a topic and a new one was yet to be found, However the worst time came when everyone awake was allowed to leave.

First of the problems that came as a surprise was Butters waking up, everybody was surprised and excited at first until he started to scream and cry, thrashing around madly in his bed until nurses were forced to come in and sedate him. It had been frightening and confusing, even more so when the realized the whole time Butters had only said, or more accurately screamed, one thing "I can feel, everything". Kenny explained to the doctors he had always been a bit sensitive to touch so maybe there was something wrong with his nerve endings; however Kyle did not stay around long enough to find out.

It wasn't quite how he thought it would be at first, being back home. For one, he now spent most of his time helping Ike around the house on his mother's request. After a few days though Kle discovered this seemed to only be an annoyance to both of them as Ike seemed to know perfectly well where he was going without ever using his eyes or even using his hands on the walls.

Other strange things were happening as well that Kyle just couldn't explain, mostly subtle of course, he had dropped a sandwich he had been making for Ike and reached for it quickly, the food didn't stop in mid air, but Kyle could have sworn it slowed down long enough for him to grab it. There was also when Stan had visited him, had one of his "numb mini episodes" where a part of his body would just seem to completely lose all feeling or go completely rigid. The incident caused Stan arm to fall onto a ruler, launching an eraser right at his forehead; though at the last moment it changed direction completely, shooting off to the right and breaking through his window.

After hours of questioning what had happened and getting nowhere, both Stan and Kyle gave up and trying to figure it out and Stan went home; and that was the worst part. Kyle had no idea what was going on, and he hated it, he wanted so badly to just understand what was happening and why it happened. Stan's body going temperamental on him, Ike's migraines with sight, Butters apparent complete insanity as no one, not even Kenny had been able to have any kind of meaningful conversation with him. Other smaller things bothered him too, Stan not hearing from Wendy since she left, Cartman not leaving his house at all since getting back, the goth kids seeming to have completely disappeared, among even more strange phenomena.

However the one thing that truly got Kyle scared was something he saw on the news a week after he had gotten back home, he had been feeling for awhile that day that something was off or wrong; and he was right. Trent, Trent Boyett, the same Trent Boyett Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and himself had wrongfully sent to juvy twice … Broke out of holding. What was truly shocking to Kyle was that he broke out in the most literal sense, the news showing live footage of the busted down walls as if the teen had blown them up from the inside somehow, though all witnesses said was that he had nothing on him but his required uniform and his bare fists.

Something was wrong, something was going on and it was strange even by the towns exaggerated standards of normal. A bunch of teenagers suddenly writhing in agony and being hospitalized only to have strange undefinable symptoms, everything Kyle had experienced first hand, and now people disappearing and an old grudge coming to probably kill him and his friends.

Something was definitely wrong, and Kyle was determined to find out what it was.


	7. Great escape

Chapter seven: Great escape

Kenny had to admit, he was more surprised that he had survived getting run over then he was about getting hit in the first place. He had been killed by being run over more times then he could count, but he could count the number of times he survived on one hand.

"Wh-what the hell?" Looking down at himself Kenny saw he not only survived but he was, more or less, perfectly fine. Running it through his head as best he could Kenny remembered being on his way to the hospital, after all he was only allowed to visit Butters at certain times, and on the way a police car zooming down a corner had ran him over; not too surprising. He felt himself get hit in the side, breaking his hip, a few ribs, and a few bones in his leg too as well as tearing at his skin, then he had gone flying cracked his skull on the pavement and to make it worse the car had then run over him; one tier crushing his feet and the other crushing just below his neck and now … here he was.

His clothes were disgusting and covered in blood and tire tracks but he was perfectly fine, for a moment he thought he had just revived again but he had always come back in his room, no where else, and he always went to heaven or hell for at least a few hours or so first. This wasn't a revival, something strange was happening to him, though before the thought too much further on it he forced himself up and off the street.

The movement was easy, no pain anywhere, part of Kenny wanted to laugh and the other half wanted to freak out. It felt a bit weird, he was so used to dieing and coming back it was just normal to him, like going to sleep, but this new sensation was creeping him out.

Making it to the sidewalk, Kenny looked himself over once more and then gently sat down, crossed his legs, and bit his lip; that's when he got a pretty bad idea. Looking around Kenny sighed seeing no one in either direction, thinking "At least I won't look crazy doing this at least" and with a deep breath in and out he steeled himself and bit into his lip as hard as he could.

Kenny had a pretty high threshold for pain, he had taken getting hit in the head by a baseball hit by Craig without so much as saying "ow" and walked right off. Self inflicted pain wasn't even new to him so a simple bite wasn't too much of a deal, the initial sting and burn of the pierced flesh flashed across his nerves but then it was manageable.

However the pain left as quickly as it had come, running his tongue over where he knew the wound should be he just felt perfectly plump lip, using his finger he felt the same thing and was confused. Had it healed that fast? A bite that deep should have taken days, maybe a little over a week to heal completely; yet here was his perfectly intact lip.

"This isn't right… But I wonder…" Kenny got up and walked over to a nearby ally and leaned against the wall, then softly biting his lip again he took a deep breath and brought his hand up to the rough brick and started to very quickly grate his hand against the side of it, rubbing away this skin. Keeping up this movement until he could feel the wetness of blood and quickly pulling his hand away and looked down at it.

Right before his eyes he watched as his flesh started to slowly grow and reconnect back together, the blood being left behind on his palm but all other forms of outward damage were completely healed. The sensation of healing was strange, then again just healing so quickly in general was strange, like a burning feeling, but pleasant? Kenny found it hard to describe but he tried not to focus on it, he still had one more test in mind.

"Oh my god why am I doing…" Kenny said before he shut his eyes and grabbed his hand, closing his left hand over his right middle finger. He already knew this was gonna hurt much more than his other actions, but it had to hurt less then getting run over right? … Nope! Kenny had to bite into his lip again to keep from screaming, knowing the pain was coming made it much much worse, with the car he had been hit and healed before he could register he had even felt much of anything.

Now with a very broken finger Kenny put his hands down by his side, panting and falling to the ground, but as soon as his denim clad ass touched the stone he winced, feeling the familiar burn and a snap as his finger was put back in place and healed. It was still a bit sore and stiff but even that went away after a minute and it was completely useable.

"What … the hell … is this?" He said looking down at his completely fine hand, then something else snapped into his head. "What the hell is happening to Butters?" Without much real thought Kenny scrambled up and started sprinting to the hospital. Running without thinking Kenny almost crashed into many people, and almost into another car but thankfully he had better luck this time around.

As Kenny finally reached the hospital and was forced to a stop at it's door to walk inside without looking crazy and getting stopped by anyone he couldn't hold back his thoughts, "what's happened to me? What's happened to Butters? Could it have affected everyone who was in the hospital? We can't all be going through the same thing, no one else is screaming about feeling things. I have to find out what's going on!" With fierce determination Kenny was already setting a plan in motion and was already executing it before he had time to think about how horribly it could go.

"Ah, hello Mr, Mcormick how can I help you?" Kenny looked up startled to have seen someone but he shook it off, he had really been inside his own head for a moment but he realized this would work out far better than breaking in, after all it was visiting hours. In no time at all Kenny was led to Butters room, the younger blonde was sedated and twitching in his sleep, as much as he hated seeing Butters forced under like he was, he knew it would work best for what he needed to do.

Kenny was glad he knew his way around a hospital room, both from his own time in them as a patient and from all the time he had been spending with Butters. Whatever was wrong with them, the hospital wasn't going to be able to help all they would do is sedate him over and over eventually calling him in completely insane and get him sent off to asylum or put him out of his misery, whatever his parents decided. Kenny wasn't about to let either happen.

Working fast Kenny unhooked Butters from everything that was attached to him, taking out the IV and Catheter first being as careful but as quick as possible, then with everything harmfull off of the boy he ripped off everything else, glad he was alone at the time, but with all of Butters monitors suddenly flat lining with him removed from them he knew it wouldn't be for long. Picking Butters up quickly and hoisting him over one shoulder, never being happier his boyfriend was pretty lightweight, Kenny turned just as a nurse came in to see what was wrong.

The only thing the nurse had seen was a fist in his face before kenny took off running, was he insane? … Probably yeah, but he was in way too deep to stop now and adrenalin was coursing through his veins. As he ran, doing his best to avoid other people and security he could hear Butters babbling softly and incoherently, not a good sign if he was waking up. It was one thing to carry his unconscious boyfriend around, but if Butters started waking up and screaming things were gonna get a hell of a lot harder, especially if he needed to hide.

Deciding with his time constraints it was better to risk it then take a long way Kenny had possibly the worst idea of his life, With two security officers chasing behind him and a window in front of him, Kenny hoped to whatever god was watching his insanity that his healing bullshit hadn't worn off.

With a sprint and a leap Kenny jump kicked through the window, mostly to make sure as much glass shattered and went outward as possible before Butters got close to it, he even had to admit it felt pretty badass, carrying his boyfriend, now bridal style, and kicking his way out of a 3rd story window. Then he remembered though he was on the 3rd story and he had a big drop to not only live through but keep Butters alive through.

Surprisingly both went well, once Kenny was able to see through the pain of both of his legs and probably hips breaking on impact, he saw Butters seemed perfectly safe and lucky for them both they had landed in bushes to hide themselves as the security looked out the window for them. He knew they would need to get moving soon though, really soon, people would already be coming down the stairs to find them, and that was if they were lucky enough that no one on the first floor had already been told.

Thankfully Kenny already felt the burn of his legs healing, he had to force a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out from the pain as his bones started cracking back into their proper places. He counted it taking almost three whole minutes before he could move his legs and stand again, they were numb and it was weird to move but he couldn't risk staying still anymore, he had to run, he had to get Butters out of here.

Picking up the younger blonde in his arms bridal style again and kneeling, Kenny looking around for any sign of people, thankfully seeing no one. He wasted no time and started sprinting, he felt off balance, but that wasn't too surprising considering he could hardly feel his legs as he moved. All the same he willed himself not to trip or fall or stop and just kept sprinting, every now and then he would hear a voice from behind him yelling at him to stop, but he didn't, he never even looked back,

Kenny lost track of the time as he ran, eventually though it had gotten dark and he stopped hearing people behind him though now in the distance he could hear sirens but it didn't matter, he had run all the way out of south park and into the forested mountains, no one was gonna find either of them for quite some time. It was only then that Kenny stopped running and collapsed to his knees, feeling them bruze before he let himself turn and fall onto his back, Butters head landing on his chest.

And there, in the cold of the night illuminated by the moon, Kenny heard the most beautiful sound in his entire world.

"K… Kenny? … I-i-i's th-that you?"


	8. Feelings

Chapter eight: Feelings

" _Pain, fear, pain, confusion, pain, sadness, pain, pain, pain … nothing. A dark world of nothing for a long time. Suddenly warmth, gentle warmth, compassion, hope, worry, warmth on my hand, can I feel my hand? … No, I can't move, I can't feel myself, just the warmth and feelings, are they my feelings, they come from everywhere. Further away confusion, panic, pain, longing, is there screaming? Focus, the warmth, it's gone? Where did it go? I need to find it, can I open my eyes? … Wait, it's back warmth._

 _I like the warmth, keeping everything else away, focus on the warmth, its hope and longing, it's love, love? Is that what that is? I can feel it in the warmth, is there more inside? … Fear, love and fear, longing and hope, sadness, even the warmth is sad, Why? … It's gone again, where does it go? … There is joy now, happiness around me, what happened, how long have I been here? Can I move? … No, still nothing, can I hear? … … … I hear someone, and I feel, I feel anger, two heated angers, one is the warmth, what is the other? … Pain, I feel it again, briefly away from me, confusion and fear, with pain … it's gone._

 _The warmth is back, holding my hand, can I feel it now? … I can, I can feel myself, I'm laying down, my body hurts, my head hurts more, a robe or gown, thats what im in, and a bed a soft one, thin blanket. Warm hand, whose hand? Can I hear them? … No sound, can I feel them? … Sadness, doubt, hope, guilt, love. I want to help, I want to see, please let me open my eyes…_

 _Bright, blinding, pain, my pain? My eyes hurt, my head too, something more, around me confusion, excitement, joy, so much, everywhere, too much, too much around me, a noise? It's loud, too loud, it's hurting my head, and my throat? Is the noise me? … I'm screaming, I can't stop, too much. Fear, panic, confusion, pain, in my arm, a needle? … … … Nothing. No pain, no warmth, no feeling,_

 _How long? I can't see, I can't hear, I feel, I feel again, warmth on my hand, it's tight, it's squeezing, the warmth holds fear and sadness, why? I wish it could be happy, can I make it happy, maybe if I open my eyes, why are they closed? I can't open them, am I asleep? I don't feel asleep, I feel more, around me, not as much as before, calmness, confusion, it's gone, just warmth again, but it leaves too, longer than ever before._

 _How long again? Can I tell time? Maybe I can count. One … Two … Three … this is boring, maybe too slow also, or fast? There is feeling again not warmth, cold, on my arm, more feeling, a tapping on my cheek, a press on my neck.. I don't like it, it's not right, It's hot, it's not my warmth, who is this? Can I feel them? Can I feel me? … Desire, caution, lust, excitement … Cold, I'm cold, why am I cold? … My blanket is gone, my robe is bunched up, what's happening? Can I move? … I can't lift a finger._

 _There is something, in my arm, cold, sharp, flowing. I feel it, on my body, heat, it's wrong, it's not my warmth, it's touching me, my chest, my stomach, lower, I don't like it, I want it off! My legs, they're moving, can I move them? It's not me doing it, the heat, it's moving my legs, exposing me. Passion, desire, want, lust, fear, fear, fear, my fear? Heat, down there, no no no!_

 _Pain, lust, heat, desire, panic, excitement, depression, thrill, dirty, pain, how long? … It stops, it leaves, heat is gone, so is cold, my robe is back, so are my sheets, time, flickers of calm, confusion, warmth, it's back I feel it, my hand. Can I see now? I want to see my warmth, I want to move, I want to live, am I dead? … I'm breathing, in, out, in, out, softly, how long? The warmth has left, should I count again? One, Two, Three, too fast, or was it?_

 _Calm, calm, calm, fear, calm, joy, calm, desire, no… Heat, on my face, anywhere else? … No, just my face, rubbing, back and forth, back and forth, my cheek, no, my lips, back and forth, desire, lust, passion, want, I don't want it, my mouth, inside, heat in my mouth, deep, deeper, too deep, I can't breath, back and forth, faster, faster, it hurts. Lust, desire, lust, want, lust…._

 _It's gone, something hits my face, it's hot, it's moving … it's gone. Heat is gone, my face feels sticky, how long now? What's happening? Pain, in my arm again, wetness at my legs. Disgust around me, three, maybe more, PAIN! Deep inside my privates, cold. What is this? What's happening? … Warmth is back, Please let me squeeze my hand, open my eyes, anything please! … Warmth on my face, my forehead, for just a moment, words, soft in my ear, what were they? It's gone, my warmth is gone again, I want it back!_

 _I want out, I want to see and move, can I even talk? Have I tried? … I hear nothing, but I feel, cold pain in my nethers, pain in my arm … something else? … No... Heat is back, I don't want heat! I want my warmth! Please! … There is sound, loud, very loud, is it me again? My throat is hurting, it must be me. Can I see? … My eyes are open, light, soft light, moon light… Pain, in my other arm, flowing, flowing, darkness, numb. Everything is gone, I feel nothing, no warmth, no heat, no cold, no pain. How long?_

… … …

 _Something new? I can feel it, why can I feel it? What is it? … It's pulling, on my arm. Fear, Panic, Caution … Love, is it my warmth? Pain! My arms hurt, my lowers hurt ... Warmth, warmth everywhere, holding me, holding me? I'm moving, moving where? Panic, anger, fear, determination, resolve, love, warmth. My warmth has me, please let me wake up, can I move? … My fingers, I can feel my fingers, they move, just a little, please let me move more._

 _Running, I think my warmth is running, there are sounds, I hear them again, yelling, we go faster. Panic, frustration, anger, fear, warmth, I need to move, I need to speak, I need to see … Resolve, fear, more feat, panic, excitement … Pain, so much pain, but more warmth? Pain leaving, quiet and stillness. Something on my skin, wind, a breeze? Outside, I must be outside, where is my warmth taking me?_

 _Determination, movement, numbness, warmth, holding me, only warmth, nothing else matters, is there anything else? I don't feel anything else, and my head, it's not hurting as much. What's going on? I can … Where am I? It's cold, too cold to be inside and the air is blowing, my warmth is under me, why though? I can feel we've stopped, did he get tired, wait he? … That's right, the warmth has to be somebody … Please, let it be who I think it is. I'm … I'm afraid to open my eyes, but I have to know, just please let it be him…_ "

"K… Kenny? … I-i-i's th-that you?" Butters voice was hoarse and raw, it hurt to speak and it hurt to breath too. Why did everything hurt so much? Slowly, very slowly, he started opening his eyes. Thankfully the only light there was, was the soft light of the moon. Blinking softly Butters looked around as best he could, his eyes still weren't used to being open and only a few seconds, it hurt too much to keep them open and he had to shut them again.

Frustrated, but hopeful, Butters was sure he had seen a blurry glimpse of gold and orange, it just had to be Kenny, and soon enough Butters heard a soft chuckle, he know that sound and already he felt better. But he felt something else, relief, intense powerful relief and what almost seemed like an explosion of joy. Suddenly Kenny's arms were around him tighter then over and he felt the older blond kissing his face all over.

It felt weird, but nice, Butters couldn't help but smile, even if he was confused, he was happy to be with Kenny again, but something was strange, the last he could remember he had been with Kenny in the tent, then … Everything was super hazy? Why were they making out in the cold mountains? Overwhelmed with surprising happiness Butters decided he could care more about it later and just let himself get washed away in the powerful emotions.

It lasted so long too, jubilation even when it seemed like it shouldn't. Butters had no idea why he was so happy, he just was, and so was Kenny, who refused to let go of Butters any further than just holding his hand, not that Butters minded of course. He loved Kenny, and every time he felt it Kenny would come in for a kiss which Butters would gladly reciprocate.

They spent the night there, on the mountain, Kenny had very genorisly sripped off his hoodie and given it to Butters, it was only then Butters realized it was covered in blood and what looked like a tire track. But despite how worried that made him and how confused he was, he couldn't stop feeling happy it was starting to scare him, but he decided to let it go, there were worse things than being happy after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this chapter is so short, I had an idea with it and im glad I was able to get it out, even though it was kind of depressing to write, but it wasen't as long as I hoped it would be. Still i've been told not to force my writeing so I'm not going to, I hope this chapter is enjoyable none the less.


	9. Breaking up

Chapter nine: Breaking up

"So … You're moving stuff with your mind, Ike can catch a ball being tossed at him while blindfolded, Kenny broke into a hospital and stole Butters who is now perfectly fine, Wendy destroyed her room and has disappeared and I go numb every few minutes" Stan said watching his super best friend float cross legged in mid air with a dreidel, a basketball, and a bottle of water floating around him.

"Hmmmm … Yup, that's pretty much it, so far at least, it's been a hell of a month since we got out of the hospital" Kyle said seeming rather calm, this upset Stan a bit, he knew Kyle wasn't flaunting … Whatever it was he was doing but still at least what happened to him was really cool. A headache and he got awesome mind powers? Meanwhile Stan got trapped inside his own burning body and now he gets to go numb or ridged about every half hour, totally unfair, though from what he had heard he had it easier than Butters.

"Do you think their gonna be okay?" Stan asked, he knew Kyle would know what he meant and the redhead sighed and, with the small breath, descended to stand on the floor and let the items drop harmlessly to the ground.

"I at least hope they will be, Butter's is still scared a lot of the time Kenny's not there to keep him calm, he can't remember much of any of his time in the hospital, but together they worked out apparently his … thing. Is like Kennys and I guess yours, it's just something that happens without his say" Kyle replied as he sat on the bed, Stan didn't want to even think what it might be like for the already fragile blonde, to have to feel what everyone around him was feeling, it was enough to drive anyone insane.

"Oh ya, what was it Kenny could do again? Ya know, just so I get a clear picture of just how stupid my own 'thing' is" Stan said sitting back in Kyle's desk chair. Kyle looked over a little concerned and with sympathetic eyes.

"It's hard to say, all I got out of him was that he has some 'kick ass healing bullshit' but from the way Butters described it later it sounds like it's some kind of healing factor, like wolverine"

"Knowing Kenny, I'd say it's closer to Deadpool"

"Hehe, guess there is some truth to that … Anyway, I'm sure … whatever it is that's happening to you isn't what your … power, is"

"So we're actually gonna call them that now?"

"I don't know Stan, all of this is just really weird and random and sudden-"

"Sounds like a normal day in south park to me"

"I guess… Anyway, I'm sure your, power, is more then just randomly going numb or ridged, who knows maybe your like the human torch, that could be cool" Stan sighed and nodded, something told him despite the burning of his skin turning the 'incident' he didn't feel much like a human torch … besides he had already tried that and all it earned him was a burnt finger.

"Well … Thanks, if I find out if it's anything more, you'll be the first to know alright?" Stan said as he got up slowly, even then feeling his leg start to tingle, and knew another flash was coming, though he wasn't sure which it would be yet. Kyle nodded gently and laid back on his bed as Stan started leaving the room, neither of them spoke again as he left; cursing lightly as half way down the stairs his leg had gone numb and he had to hold to the railing rather tightly to keep from falling.

"Need some help?" Stan heard and looked to the side to see Ike 'looking' down at him, of course the little Canadien still had his eyes covered, Stan sighed gently and shook his head as he sat down on the last step.

"Nah, I'll be fine, just gotta wait for it to pass… So tell me, how is it you get around now anyway? I don't see you rubbing walls or carrying a walking stick" He says gently rubbing his leg trying to get feeling back into it. Ike just shrugged and sat down next to Stan.

"I really don't know, not even sure how to describe it, I guess it's like i'm seeing but … No that's not right, maybe feel or sense is a better word? … Though that doesn't seem to right either, honestly it's like I just know where I am and what's going on around me, without having to see ir or hear it or anything" Stan smiled gently and nodded, it had to suck not being able to see anymore, and it was only after hearing about Ike's loss of sight that he thought about how beautiful the world was and how much the little guy was missing.

Reaching a hand up he gently ruffled Ike's hair and the young preteen smiled softly before standing and offering Stan a helping hand up, which he accepted now that he was starting to feel in his leg again. With a little sigh but at least smiling now Stan made his way out of the house with a little wave to Ike which the young canadien returned with a smile; how exactly he knew was a mystery to Stan but he was perfectly happy keeping it that way.

Outside the cold air was horrid, blowing violently across Stan's face and any other skin it could reveal by slipping up his shirt, sleeves, and pant legs. Though that was one strange thing recently, cold didn't bother him as much, of course he was never a baby about the chill but before he could normally feel it, now it was rather dull against his skin and thinking back on when he had burned himself, there had not really been a burn left afterwards, maybe his … whatever it was, did have something to do with temperature?

Stan thought about it as he walked home, glad it wasn't too far since he and Kyle lived right next to each other, what could it be? Once actually inside he gave his mom a hug and went up to his room where he proceeded to, and no one could ever know about this, actually try and google what his power was. Of course he did not actually get anywhere and as his arm went numb for the 3rd time in his activity he gave up frustrated, moving over to his bed to lay down, holding his still useable arm in front of him.

It was clearly something to do with his skin or nerves or something, but what was it and why did it have such weird side effects, with sigh Stan set his arm down and turned over, putting his back to his window. Only moments from falling asleep Stan got a split second feeling something wasn't right and suddenly he hears a loud shattering bang from behind him and his bed, and himself, get covered in glass shards; something just jumped into his window.

"Did somebody throw a fuck rooooo what the fu-GHUUU" Stan is kicked in the chest hard by the person who came through his window, Stan, despite everything, was finding it hard to believe that someONE had just gone through his window. Even stranger though was that the person looked familiar, and Stan was sure that said something about him considering the way the person dressed.

It was very clearly a woman, she had black hair, hair reaching down to her knees it looked silky smooth and soft, the rest of her looks soft and pillow too her fair skin illuminated nicely even by stands simple ceiling light, of course the first thing to catch Stan's eye was the woman's chest, he did not consider himself a pig but they were the biggest pair Stan had ever seen, not that's saying much of course, but they were clearly D cup size, maybe bigger, they also looked completely natural, swaying lightly with the woman's motions and sagging gently from there weight.

Of course they did not look too big comparatively to the woman either, her hips and thighs were full and her middle, while it was sort of slender, looked plenty full enough, of course none of that really mattered because the very second thing Stan noticed was that whoever the woman was… The psychotic bitch had a blade coming off her arm pointed right at his throat! She also wasn't wearing any clothing, her body, and not very much of it Stan saw, was covered in strange looking armor only seeming to cover the bare minimum; in between her legs, over her nipples, and what Stan could only assume were where vital organs were.

He was so freaked, and slightly aroused, that he hardly noticed when the woman spoke to him, thankfully she only did so after forcing him do onto his bed with her arm blade up against his neck.

"You, you're the one, the one I want, give it to me, I need you, I need to feel it!" Stan was so confused he couldn't put together what the woman was saying, not that he probably could anyway, that is until her free hand let him know exactly what she wanted. With a gasp Stan felt her hard grasp on his nether regions, kneading his cock through his jeans, this woman wanted in his pants!; and if Stan didn't do something fast she was gonna get it too.

"L-look lady i don't know who you are, but my dicks on reserve, so get OFF!" Stan shoved at her with all his might, it seemed to be enough to push her back so the woman jumped backwards landing on Stan's desk. The woman landed with her legs a bit bent, one hand down between her legs to grab the desk and the ote holding her blade out stretched, letting out a small moan she spoke again, sending a shiver down Stan's spine.

"OOoohhhmmm, I was hoping we could do this the hard way, it makes it more fun!" Many things happened in quick succession. The woman leaped, her blade pointed somewhere near Stan's gut, Stan felt another ridged moment hitting him fast, faster than it ever had before and somewhere new then it ever had. Stan's door burst open and Kyle was in the door looking out of breath, and then in that split second when there eyes met there was a clank and then the sound of the wall behind Stan getting pierced. As Stan stared into the woman's eyes in that split second something clicked for him … Wendy?

"NOOOOO!" Stan was surprised, for being stabbed, noting actually hurt, not even a pinch, maybe her nerves couldn't accept it yet. Still he perceived his surroundings. It was Kyle that screamed and with his scream, the woman seemed like she was thrown back, in fact everything in the room flickers and shook like it had been pushed hard. Books and movies and games flew off shelves and his desk, his sheets flew off as much as they could, and his dirty clothes went flying everywhere; thankfully though, the woman went flying as well right back out the window.

Panting Stan looked over and saw Kyle was on the floor holding his head and shaking, he had told him earlier that day that doing too much of anything with his 'powers' gave him a headache, making the equivalent of a miniature bomb go off probably couldn't have felt good. Still the red head looking up with tearful eyes and just asked.

"A-are you okay?" Stan had to think about that, the girl couldn't have missed right he was sure he had felt some kind of impact however as Stan looked down he saw no blood, just a rip in his shirt, a hole in the wall, and his skin was flawless under the rip … Wait.

"Why am I black?" Stan said without thinking, Kyle looked at his obviously pale friend and then stood up and come over, looking where Stan was looking. They looked from each other back to the rip back and forth a few times before Stan slowly lifted his shirt. Stan's eyes went wide, the area of skin around where the rip was, had turned black and shiney and … hard looking. Slowly Stan saw Kyle reach his hand out and stroke it gently, Stan didn't feel a thing.

"It's so hard, and smooth" Kyle tapped it a few times, Stan still felt nothing, Kyle tried rapping his knuckles on it, pushing on it, wiggling it around and finally he got up grabbed Stan's base ball bat and before the younger teen could say anything Kyle swung. On impact the bat broke in half, and still, Stan felt nothing of it other then the residual slight impact force.

"That's … awesome" Kyle said dropping the other half of the bat and looking at the seemingly indestructible skin, Stan felt his face heat up but he smiled and looked down at it.

"Ya I guess it kinda is, way better then just going numb… Now… How do i turn it off?"


	10. Infection

Chapter ten: Infection

"They are adapting quite well my lord" A figure in a long white robe nodded as a woman with short black hair spoke. "One month, three days, fourteen hours. All infected have awoken and showed some semblance of their new gifts, there were no casualties" The figure nodded again, glad that all his specimen were alive and well, every one of them had the will to survive the infection, but how much more could they take.

"Siren" The figure spoke, a clear and almost noble and powerful voice came resonating from him.

"Yes my lord?"

"What do you think of them? Our subjects, Do you have any … Predictions, for phase two?" The figure slowly sat down on the cliffside he had been standing on, his long white hair being billowed to the side by the cold winds, though neither he nor the woman Siren seemed to care.

"Personally, I think many will end up dead, at least half of them, though that could just as easily come from phase three, are you saying you wish to start phase two already?" Siren asked, in the span of an instant she had gone from standing a few feet behind the white robed figure to sitting beside him.

"...No, not yet, all infected have survived and shown promise, but none have found themselves, they need more time, the more that do survive phase two the better … I saw two of them already came into combat, how are they faring?" The figure asked, overlooking the town of south park as it slept, the moonlight illuminating the town and himself, his silver eyes reflecting its magnificence.

"The one who started the confrontation, Wendy Testaburger, is doing fine she took a blast from Kyle Broflovski after attempting to harm Stan Marsh. Thankfully the attack finally triggered Stan's abilities into awakening"

"And what of the two who ran, the blonde boys?"

"Kenny McCormick is doing well from himself after escaping the hospital with Leopold Stotch, both have taken refuse in a cabin on the mountains. Leopold is slowly working his body back into a functioning condition with Kenny's help, the boys time spent completely immobile did not do well for his health"

"Nothing in that hospital did will for his health… What of the fat one?"

"Eric Cartman, he has taken to his own abilities rather well, his body alteration has even transformed his fat into muscle, though only while he is conscious"

"As to be expected, any more outliers?"

"The one called Trent Boyett is making his way to the town slowly but surely, it appears as if nothing will be able to stand in his way, as for what his goals are, I'm not sure, though I know he is quite familiar with the five boys we talked of.

"If I had to guess, he wants revenge, if they should meet it will be very … interesting"

"My lord, you haven't really told me what you're hoping to achieve from this"

"..." The figure slowly stood up again, looking down at the town, a small smile showing on his calm face before he took in a deep breath and looked up to the sky. "I am hoping to achieve …"

Kyle woke up panting and shaking, his head pounding and his body covered in sweat. Had he been dreaming? He tried to remember everything, a man in white and a woman who moved without moving, something about an infection and a plan, a plan for something, but what? Frustrated Kyle punched his wall, it might have all been a stupid dream but what if it had meant something?

With a sigh kyle looked over and saw it was six thirty in the morning, too early to do much of anything but too late to just go back to sleep besides he felt disgusting and slowly made his way out of the room. Stripping as he made his way to his bathroom, his mind trying to race over things, not that his mind racing was anything new now. With as well as he had taken to his, and he hated to say it, powers; it was still so strange. He had to admit it to himself, it was cool "I can move things with my mind!" He thought to himself when he finally figured it out.

Of course once he figured it out, he had to test it, and test it, and test it, until finally it was less about testing and it had just become practicing. Kyle had to think that to himself "I am PRACTICING with a goddamn superpower!" it was insane, even for south park, but it was still so cool; especially when he had gotten to show off for Stan even if it was only for a minute or two. He would never say it outloud but even lifting himself was a struggle on his head; of course thinking about Stan, Kyle couldn't help but think of what had happened the other night.

Was that … Thing, really Wendy? He pictured how Wendy had looked the last time he had properly seen her. Her hair was long and black but it wasn't that long, they had the same color eyes as well, of course none of that was also mentioning the complete exaggeration of her more, um, womanly parts. But still, Stan swore it had been her, he said he could tell when he looked into her eyes, Kyle found it difficult not to admit that it hurt his chest a little to hear Stan say that, but they had more important issues then teenage romance drama.

At least they had finally discovered Stan's … whatever it was. Kyle's first guess was like a second skin that formed over Stan's skin to protect him, but looking closer and thinking more on it. It looked more like Stan's skin itself changed to become the weird super hardened shell. By the time Kyle had left Stan's place they were still no closer in figuring out how to turn it off but they did notice Stan's body had stopped wigging out on him and he was happier about that then he was concerned over the hardened skin that saved his life.

Kyle sighed as he washed himself up in the shower, he still had so many more questions. What was his weird dream about? Why would Wendy attack them? What was that mind bomb thing? Who else was affected? What else could everyone do? What did it mean? Kyle was sure he was going to drive himself crazy if he did not figure it out or if he kept worrying.

Deciding to just turn his brain off as best he could as he finished up his shower Kyle stretched and shook his hair, feeling it floof up into it's normal jewfro style. Not that he had anything against it fluffing up too much but ever since reaching high school he had started straightening it every day until it finally reached the point his hair could easily fall straight, giving him rather curly fire red locks.

With a towel around his waist Kyle opened the bathroom door only to yelp and jump backwards a bit, slipping on the floor as he does so. Thankfully he is able to catch himself mid air and sigh, lowering himself back gently to the ground.

"Jesus Ike, a little warning next time please, don't just stand outside the door."

"You want to help Stan right? With his skin"

"...Y-ya… How did you"

"Take him to Craig"

"Craig? Why Craig, and how do you know any of that?" Kyle asked, standing up and holding the towel more firmly around him, he knew couldn't see, but he knew his brother could do something; Ike meanwhile just shrugged.

"Call it a feeling, anyway, if you wanna help, just take him to Craig" Kyle was so confused but Ike just gave him a smile and walked off, and it was times like these when Kyle desperately wanted to know what it was Ike had. Though if the young Canadian was right then it looked like him and Stan would be taking a trip to Craig's house. It wouldn't be all that hard both him and Tweak had gotten out of the hospital earlier than both of them and it's not like they were enemies.

Back in his room, and after getting dressed Kyle texted both Craig and Stan about the meetup, of course both Stan and Craig would still be asleep so Kyle went down stairs to make himself some breakfast. A simple bowl of cereal without even any milk and Kyle was set up on the couch watching the news and waiting.

Other then more information on Trent boyett and the rebuilding of Tweek coffee there was nothing interesting on. "Oh ya that's right, Tweak's family's shop exploded the same day we all got infected … did I just say infected?" Kyle thought to himself, he suppose there wasn't enough evidence to disprove it was a disease but it was still a strange train of thought.

After a while he was derailed as he got a reply from Craig as a series of emojis Kyle was able to loosely translate into 'fuck off im sleeping'. With a roll of his eyes he just texted back saying it was important and they would be there soon as possible, though Kyle still did not have a reply from Stan.

Another few more emoji encrypted messages and Kyle was able to finally get Craig to at least stay awake for when him and Stan would come over. Speaking of Stan he finally responded after Kyle had convinced Craig.

[Toolshed: Hey, why do we need to see Craig?]

[Human-kite: I don't actually know, Ike just said if we wanted to help your skin we should see him]

[Toolshed: That's all?]

[Human-kite: More or less]

[Toolshed: Welp, better than nothing I guess, so we're just gonna go now?]

[Human-kite: That's right, so get dressed and meet me at your door]

[Toolshed: Will do, see ya Ky]

Kyle sighed and stretched a little, putting his phone into his pocket and putting his bowl down on the table. It was pretty rare for him to have so much of a plan so early in the day but he enjoyed it. He couldn't stop himself from wondering "why Craig? What can he do?" He thought about it as he walked to Stan's house and was happy to see him waiting at the door, rubbing his side where Kyle knew the weird skin plate was.

"So then, off to … Craig's?" Stan said smiling but looking a bit confused, kyle smiled as well and nodded but showed he did no really see exactly why either,

"I'd rather go visit Craig on a feeling from Ike then just do nothing, we're not getting anywhere with this ourselves" Kyle said, putting his hands into his pockets and walking beside Stan as they made the short trip to Craig's house.

"So tell me, what are your theories, I know you have some"

"Really Stan?"

"Ya really, you're clearly the smartest one, what do you think they do and what do you think all this is?"

"If I had an answer for those I would have already told you."

"I don't want what you know for fact I just wanna know what you think it might be"

"...heh… I don't know, We don't really have a lot to go on, I've even been living with Ike and I couldn't even tell you what it is he does or how, and he's been living with himself and what he can do first hand and he couldn't even tell you, he just seems to … know things. I guess." Kyle looked down at the ground a bit, he really had been thinking on it, more then he wanted to admit. Though there wasn't much more time to think on it as they reached Craig's house and were greeted with a blank stare and a middle finger before being let inside.


	11. Not ready

Chapter Eleven: Not ready

Chapter eleven: Not ready

"Are you sure about this? You can hardly keep yourself up as it is" Kenny rubbed Butters back gently, he didn't understand why he was so adamant about going back into town. Something weird happened about once a week in south park but Kenny doubted people would have just forgotten that he literally stole a patient from the hospital after just a few days,

"I'm p-positive" Something about Butters seemed off, he seemed very determined to get back into town, despite that fact that doing so might send him right back into hysteria and the fact he could hardly move on his own still since his body had been immobile for so long. Still Kenny did not really have the heart to turn him down, after all, it's not like someone could stop them, or they couldn't stop Kenny at least.

Since reaching their little frozen home Kenny had been experimenting with himself, testing his new found ability, it was incredibly easy to heal almost any wound and he discovered if he actually focused on the act of healing he could trigger it to work even faster. When he took his hand and rammed it into a nail protruding from the side of his and Butters mountain cabin it had healed completely in five seconds when he was focusing on it and 8 when he did it again and ignored it to the best of his ability,

He had also scraped and cut himself, burned himself with his lighter, stood outside naked in the snow and cold, and he was starting to contemplate going out in a lightning storm holding a copper rod, though Butters kept telling him not to push it Kenny honestly felt almost invincible.

Still he had a lot more on his mind at the moment then how he was more like deadpool than ever before. "Butters could you please at least tell me why you want to go back so quickly? I attacked a hospital and it's not like you could go back to school in your condition" Kenny says as he puts his hands on Butters shoulders, he still felt so frail and thin, it hurt Kenny's heart to see him looking so weak.

Butters looked down, avoiding Kenny's gaze completely, like he did every single time Kenny asked why he wanted to go, or what had happened at the hospital. Kenny knew something had to have happened, but for the life of him, without Butters help he could not find out what. Of course he always got the same answer, Butters would say he couldn't remember what happened in the hospital and that he just wanted to live as normally as possible.

It wasn't a lie, Kenny could tell that much but he was positive Butter's wasn't telling the complete truth either, It hurt a little that Butters did not seem to trust him, but he did trust Butters and he loved him more than he could put into words so he would always just nod and accept Butters word, vowing mentally to do everything he could for him.

"I've told you Kenny, I-i just … I w-want to be … I w-want to be n-normal … P-please can we t-t-try?" Kenny looked into Butters baby blue eyes and sighed softly with a nod, he just couldn't say no anymore, no matter how much he wanted too, for both his own and Butters safety.

There was little to nothing to pack to bring with them, which was good because Butters was nowhere near strong enough to climb down a mountain so Kenny had to carry him on his back as he walked and carefully hiked down the long winding path of least resistance, the trip alone would took a few hours.

Not even halfway down the mountain Butters asked to take a rest, Kenny almost laughed since the smaller blonde had done little more then ride on his back, still he did stop, after all he was pretty tired himself, Butters was light but Kenny wasn't really the strongest man in the world, nor was he running on adrenaline. Sitting down with his back to a tree, Kenny let Butters rest his head on his shoulder; gently stroking the meeker boys hair with one hand and pulling out his phone to find he had a few messages from Kyle.

Reading the messages it took a moment for what Kyle had told him to sink in so he had to re-read them all twice before he shook butters a little bit. "H-huh, what is it?" Without saying a word Kenny passed his phone to the younger blonde to read over. The process was a bit slow going with butters reading a bit slower and his need to re-read them too but he understood what Kenny was showing him.

"...S-so … A-are we going-"

"Yes"

"...W-will you be-"

"No, I promise I'll be okay with it, it's for your sake so it will be okay"

"...Okay" Kenny went back to gently stroking Butter hair, letting him rest a bit more as his mind went over what they had learned. It was going to be a bit of a pain in the ass, but if what Kyle had said was true then Craig was Butters best bet to being normal again, at least as normal as he could be.

After another ten minute rest Kenny picked butters back up and moved with more purpose, letting his mind get lost in the winter scenery of the mountain range, the tall snow covered trees, the gentle slope down the rocky hiking trail, the twitching blonde kid a few feet away … Kenny stopped and whipped his head around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Kenny… Wh-what's wrong?" Butters asked as he looked over to see where Kenny was looking, Kenny meanwhile took a few more moments to look over the vacant area, not seeing anything unnatural, not even a set of footprints in the snow, though he could have sworn there had been a kid with long unrule blonde hair about ten feet away.

"I guess … It was nothing" Kenny said gently before he went back to hiking down the trail, though he kept his eyes open, watching vigilantly through the trees and behind himself however he did not see the blonde boy again and by the time he finally reached the end of the trail, with Butters asleep on his back, and was now only a short walk from town he finally decided it had been nothing.

However out of curiosity he sighed and turned to look back one more time. As soon as he turned around he came face to face with the boy he had seen again, and something felt strange, there was a pressure in his chest and he couldn't breath. Suddenly blood poured from his mouth and he looked down to see an iron rod protruding from his chest.

Kenny couldn't help but think "This shouldn't be too bad, I can heal this easily … Right … wh-why arnt I healing? D-do i need to take the rod out first?" However as his mind was working slowly for some reason and he reached for the rod he felt something hard collide with the side of his head and his vision went black.

He couldn't have been out for very long, the sky looked the same as it had before, but something felt wrong, other than the cold numbing sensation on the right side of his body anyway. Something was missing … "Butters!" Kenny shot up and instantly regretted it letting out a cry as his chest spasumed with pain, the rod was still inside him and it looked like his body had tried to heal around it while he had been knocked out.

"Wh-who the fuck was that guy!? Why did he take Butters!? Where the fuck did he go!?" Kenny said to himself looking around almost frantically, trying to spot whoever it had been, but there wasn't a trace of either blonde anywhere around, like before there was not even a set of footprints.

Letting out a sound very close to a growl Kenny went to move again but yelled and then looked down, seething and glaring at the pole inside him as he reached down and held it firmly wincing as he applied pulling pressure, but remembering the boys face as best he could Kenny screamed and ripped the pole out of his body, seeing the end of it had been carefully sharpened and crafted into a point, whoever had stabbed him, had taken at least a whole day or longer getting it ready.

Falling to the ground again Kenny panted, feeling his chest burn and throb as his healing took effect, with the object gone he could heal properly again, though even after a half hour he was still coughing up blood and to make it worse he had no idea at all what direction to run in to even start looking for Butters.

How could that guy … That kid! Make no tracks? It wasn't normal, then Kenny remembered, he wasn't exactly normal either. Gritting his teeth he realized someone else who had been effected like the rest of them had been must have done it somehow, Many ideas of what the kid could possibly do raced through his mind, but he knew better than to dwell on it, after all no matter what he could do, even if his 'power' was to blow up shit with his mind, it wouldn't stop Kenny.

Still, he knew he had to think logically for a moment, if he went off running in a random direction to try and find Butters, the odds were more then likely he would never see him again. He had to act fast so he got up, took out his phone and speed dialed Kyle who thankfully picked up after only two rings, Kenny spoke quickly and clearly before Kyle even had a chance to ask what was up.

"Kyle, whatever your doing right now, fuck that shit, we have an emergency"

XXXXX

My apologies that this chapter is a bit more rushed then the others, probably not as spell checked or good flowing, but I'm writeing on a bit of a tight schedual. I promise the next chapters (after I get back from family holiday) will be better.

Let me know if you want any other charecter perspectives by the way.


	12. Heat and Warmth

Chapter twelve: Heat and Warmth

Warning! {This chapter contains sensitive material and depictions of capture and rape in a more graphic sense and understanding, read on at own risk}

Butter's gasped as he came too once again, still he was blindfolded and still he was bound, and still the Heat was near him, as it had been when he was taken from his Warmth. Shaking his head Butters did his best to correct himself, Kenny was his warmth, is his warmth, though Butters still had no idea who the Heat was, he had not managed to get even a single look at him all the time he had been held captive.

The thought made him wonder, how long had he been captive? His body told him it couldn't be longer than a few days, right? It was hard to be sure though, the strange feelings he got from around him were few and far between, the only constant was the feeling's coming from the Heat.

Passion, Victory, Fear, Lust, Desire, Panic, Confidence, Depression, Anger, Grief, a swirl of emotions poured out from the Heat in an almost chaotic frenzy, feeling too many things too quickly to seem stable. It made Butters think of Kenny, his warmth, even at the worst of times Kenny's feels were smooth and fluid, even when there was more going on under his surface it was never a chaos, just an underline feeling. Thinking of Kenny only made Butters chest ache however and he let his head fall gently, it would do no good to think about him in his situation so instead the little bound blonde tried to focus on his bindings.

The rope around his wrists felt tight, but not painful, same with his legs. He was tied up to a chair, his ankles, thighs, wrists, Elbows, biceps, chest, stomach, and neck tied down to it tightly but not painfully; keeping Butters completely immobile. As far as Butters could tell he had a little wiggle room if he really tried but it was just too exhausting to really do anything, his body had only just started getting better when Kenny agreed to take him into town. ...At least Butters sort of got what he wanted, he found the Heat that he felt in the hospital, though he still did not know who it was.

"A-are you awake? … I-I c-can get you some t-tea if you w-want?" Butters did his best to remember that voice, the voice of the Heat. He did not talk much, though he slowly seemed to be opening up more and more and Butters was almost positive he had heard the voice before but for the life of him he could not place where. It was a boy, a teenager he believed to be his age, with a stutter.

No matter how hard Butters tried though he couldn't place the name or think of the face of the one holding him, he was just positive he had seen him before, somewhere. After a few moments the gag in Butters mouth was slowly removed, making him cough a little, but after words a gentle hand touched his chin and lifted it as a cup was placed to his lips.

Butter's didn't fight it, he was thirsty anyway and it was more effort then it was worth to try and reject the drink. The kindness he was being shown however had thrown Butters off since he was first taken, if the Heat was going through all the trouble of kidnapping him and keeping him bound, then why be so nice? Butters just did not understand it; and he wondered if he even wanted to.

Admiration, kinship, calm, happiness The feelings pouring from the heat as Butters drank did not feel too bad, and the little blonde felt like he was so close to figuring everything out, like it was on the tip of his tongue but it just refused to come.

"Y-your so cute Butters… You know that, your j-just so damn cute… So cute" Butters started to shiver, he could feel it growing inside the Heat, lust was building, it had already happened twice before already after his capture, though there was no sign of it left on his face, chest, or hair. Without ever letting him move his captor kept him surprisingly clean and cared for, even in ways that made Butters blush horrible and feel ashamed of himself; even though there was nothing he could do.

As the lust grew in the Heat, so did the fear in Butters heart, he felt he knew what was coming, and he wasn't ready for it, he was never ready for it. Though what he wanted didn't matter and soon the Lust outweighs all other feelings inside the Heat and Butters knew what was coming. The scraping on the floor as the Heat left and came back dragging something Butters could only assume was some kind of stool so he could stand higher, than the sound of his captors clothes come off. His pants, the fabric sounded like some sort of formal wear, and a belt cang could be heard on a wood floor, his shirt sounded like it was made of something thin but high quality as well, but as he heard his captives underwear come off Butters whimpered and turned away, knowing that he was soon going to be covered in filth again, or so he thought.

"N-not today my c-cute little b-buddy. I g-got a new t-toy for us t-to use. I h-h-hope you like i-it" Butters was surprised and confused but suddenly his mouth was forced open by a gag, but it felt different than his gag from before. It stretched his mouth in much the same way, but it had nothing to it other then what he could only guess was a leather wrapped ring, keeping his mouth open. Things clicked just as it was too late and Butter's cry was muffled by the fleshy pole of the Heat invading his mouth and the following moan from above him.

At first nothing happened, the rod just sat there, pulsing and going in slowly deeper and deeper, Butters whimpered, not even able to shake his head away as the rod was too deep in and the Heat had his hands on either side of the lilith blonde's head. After a bit of time Butters felt a soft fuzzy touch on his upper lip and nose and gagged as the rod went a little down his throat, he was tempted to just let himself vomit on his captor but he did not want to risk hurting himself in the process.

Suddenly then, as the Heat moaned, Butters felt something, right at the edge of his senses … Warmth. Kenny was close! Butter's tried frantically to move around but he wasn't able to, and from how he was positioned and held his movements only made it seem as if he was bobbing his head, he couldn't make a sound either other then gagging and choking, sounds drowned out by the Heat moaning, but his warmth was so close, and their were two others with it.

Butters was becoming almost frantic, trying to do everything he could to get away, f course the more he moved, the more his captor took advantage of it, thrusting in Butters mouth over and over, the blonde tried to block it out, but it wasn't easy, even as he focused on the warmth of Kenny, and the two beside him. All of them felt nervous, and inside of his warmth Butters felt something he had never felt before from him.

Fury, pure hatred and anger raged inside his Warmth like an inferno from the deepest pits of Hell, it scared Butters a little, but even still the fire storm of anger was still preferable, more comforting than the chaotic minefield of the Heat. But why were they just waiting there? Butters could feel they could only be twenty or twenty five feet away at most, could they not see him or hear him? It was more than enough to make Butters soak his blindfold with more tears, of course the constant gagging wasn't helping with that either.

Suddenly though, it ended, Butters felt like he was going to vomit as he felt it start smiling down his throat, burst by burst, it felt awful and wrong and disgusting, but it was so deep and so forceful he had no choice but to swallow it down just to breath. And as he did so, he felt his Warmth leaving, Kenny was walking away!

Butters wanted to scream out and cry for Kenny to find him, but he was exhausted and the rod still stuck in his mouth and throat kept any sound from escaping, and it did not leave him until his Warmth was gone.

"Th-thank you b-b-butters … I-i'll get you some water" The lust from the Heat was gone, replaced by nervousness, depression, and fear, and something else Butters could only think to describe as … Loathing? But it was directed internally, the Heat was hating himself? Butters at least wanted to believe he felt guilty but his mind was sluggish and as he was given water he could already tell it was laced with something, he did not know what though he had been made to drink it more than a few times, and sleep was already starting to take him, it wouldn't be long now.

"S-sleep w-well Butters. Wh-when you w-wake up I sh-should h-have the b-b-bed ready for you. … Y-you wont be a-able to move your a-arms, I'll have to k-keep them tied u-up … But y-you'll be able to move a-at least a little…" Butters hardly understood what he was hearing and passed out soon after. He did not have any dreams, whatever it was his captor gave him, it always made his sleep completely black, no dream or thought beyond the most basic and sluggish, but he did wake eventually, as always; thought something was different.

He could move his legs, in fact he could move a lot of his body. He could twist and turn and stretch at least somewhat, other then his arms, and it was then he realized a few things. He was gagged again, normally this time, and the fact he even though of his gag as 'normal' caused a shiver to run up his spine. His arms were bound tightly in what he could only assume was a straight jacket, and his eyes were still covered tightly. Other than that though he was no longer on the chair and in fact he was laying on something quite soft, a bed? Though as he tried to move around on it he heard a crackling and moved his right leg a bit more, realizing that it had a shackle around it, tied off to something.

The final thing he realized though, was that he was not alone, not in the sense that someone was in the room with him, but that he was being assaulted again, by a mass amount of feeling, too many to get individual feelings but they all had one similar feeling Butters could not place. He tried to focus, but it wasn't easy with the assault of feelings, though he could tell the Heat was there it was … Happy? No, it was fake, a false happiness, a facade only face deep. Something else though, not happy but it was calm and … it was singing?

Butters tried not to think about the feelings and tried instead to focus on his hearing, it was very faint, but he could hear it, singing, reverberating through a grand area, it took a moment to place it but eventually it clicked for him. It was a choir, a church choir! Butters felt a small sense of relief, he at least knew where he was, he must be in the church, or at least near it, maybe even under it, though it felt like he was at an even level with the people who must be sitting in the pews; so he assumed he was on some sort of ground level.

He listened to the music as best he could, and beyond it, he wanted to find out more, but the interference from everyone's feelings was already starting to mess with his head, his own mind racing and his feelings going haywire and eventually all butters could do was curl up into as small a space as possible and try to protect himself from the onslaught, the thought of his location burned into his mind, and that little knowledge giving him just the smallest glimmer of hope as he waited for church to end.

(I apologize that this chapter is not quite as long as a few others but, while I have plans for the situation with Butters, there is little I can do with it at this moment and I don't want to do too much at once, All the same I hope it was, more or less, enjoyable or interesting to read)

(PS. I'm going to at least try and get on a more consistent writeing schedual, thank you to everyone who is showing support to this project, I never actully expected anyone to like it)


	13. A Hug and a Kick

Chapter thirteen: A Hug and a Kick

Stan gently rubbed his side where the hardened plate of skin used to be, it had not been long but already it was a bit weird to not have it there, of course that wasn't what was holding his attention right now,

"FUCK!" Stan sighed softly as he watched Kenny pace back and forth in his room, his parents having left for some adult outing with Kyel's and Butter's parents.

"I'm sorry Kenny, really I am, I won't pretend to know how you feel right now but you have to calm down, getting worked up won't help us find Butters any faster" Kyel said calmly while coming up and putting his hand on our blonde friends shoulder; who seemed to be shaking with rage and agony.

"We don't even know where to start look-"

"Blonde hair, a kid our age with blonde hair" kenny said through gritted teeth, making Kyle sigh and rub his back while Stan spoke up again.

"That really doesn't tell us much man the only people I can think of who are around our age and have blonde hair are Butters, Bebe, and Tweek. It obviously couldn't have been Butters, It can't be Tweak since he won't leave Craig's side for risk of exploding again, and since you said they looked like a boy I highly doubt it was Bebe" Stan says as he stands up and puts his hand on Kenny's shoulder also.

As Kenny lets out a yell Stan has no time to react before the blonde's fist hits his cheek, thankfully he did not need to react as the skin on his face hardened fast and kept Stan from feeling too much of the pain, of course the hit still made Stan's head move to the side. Kyel gasped but Stan said and did nothing, just looking to kenny as he panted, his arms shaking and his eyes a bit wild.

"Come on Kenny... You have more than that in you" Stan says with a small sigh, opening up his arms, angrily Kenny yells again and tackles Stan, knocking the quarterback to the ground and sitting on his chest before blow after blow starts coming down on his face. Stan was very thankful that whatever he could do seemed to kick in instinctively, he had no idea how to activate it on his own but his body reacted to danger so as each blow came down on him Stan's skin just hardened in a new place and stayed that way as kenny's bloody knuckles started to drip onto him.

The yelling honestly hurt worse than the punches, and the crying hurt even more, Kenny really wasn't one to cry in front of anyone; not even Butters. With the punches slowly dying down Stan softly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Kenny, holding his friend close even as he struggled until finally the Blonde gave in and sobbed on his chest.

"...It's All my fault...I Was supposed to be protecting him" Stan rubbed Kenny's back as he spoke, once he had finally calmed down enough to control his breathing again.

"There was nothing you could do Kenny, you didn't know anyone was after him and you really did not have a reason to suspect someone might be, it's not your fault" Kyle said softly, having also come over to rub Kenny's back. Stan could tell kenny did not believe him, he was going to beat himself up until the end of time; or at least until they got Butters back.

After some time letting Kenny regain his breath and composure Stan and Kyle were at least able to get him back on his feet, convincing him that it did not matter if he was at fault or not, what mattered was finding Butters.

"And not attacking Stan just for trying to be supportive," Kyle said shooting Kenny a bit of a harder glance as they all started walking out of the room, now having to once again meet up with Craig to get Stan's face back to how it was before the hardening.

Kenny blushed softly and nodded, giving Stan an apology but he just shrugged and smiled, at least as best he could, his face felt odd and tight, hard to express with but still possible. "No need to worry about it man, honestly it looked like it hurt you more than it hurt me" Stan said, pointing down to Kenny's fists, of course the wounds had already healed and Kyle just sighed saying something Stan could only interpret as "honestly you two..."

Stan just continued to smile, giving Kenny a small hit on the shoulder which the blonde returned with a small of his own, Kyle just shook his head and walked a bit ahead of them both.

"...Do You really think we can find him?" Stan looked over to see Kenny, his eyes down cast to stair at the sidewalk. Stan reached out and squeezed kenny's shoulder once again.

"Dude, I'm completely 100% positive we'll find him" He said with a tight smile, when Kenny looked up at him Stan wasn't surprised when he chuckled a bit, he had to look rather ridiculous at the moment. Though, the laughter did not last long as Kenny looked back down, a scowl replacing the look of sorrow.

"Yea, we will find him, and we'll find the bastard that took him" Stan didn't know how to respond to that, it was no use telling Kenny not to think about whoever did it, and it's not like Stan didn't want to kick the ass of anyone who would just steal someone as innocent as Butters, but the look on Kenny's face and his tone of voice had him worried his friend might actually commit murder over it all.

As they eventually reached Craig's place, Kyle rang the doorbell while Stan stood back with his hands behind his head and Kenny leaned against the boys wall. It only took a few moments for the door to be opened and for Craig to see them and when he looked at Stan he sighed. "Your not going to be coming over every day are you?" the black haired teen asked with a rather bored yet annoyed tone.

Stan shook his head "Hopefully I can get in control of them myself soon enough, I don't like it anymore then you do so let's get this over with... Ky, Ken you two should go ahead and start looking around and asking for Butters again, I'll meet back up with you soon" he says, giving Kyle a hug and Kenny a fist bump before walking into Craig's house.

The house looked just as it did last time, rather plain other then the multitude of 'Yaoi' hanging on the wall, Craigs father still had a bit of an obsession over collecting Yaoi of his son and his boyfriend, something both of them still found a bit creepy. But that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was getting back to normal, or as normal as he could get anyway.

"Alright... You know what to do" Craig said as he stopped Stan right in the doorway and took a breath before slowly stepping closer and taking off his shirt, at the same time Stan sighed but nodded, it was incredibly weird, "*then again what isn't weird anymore*" Stan thought to himself, but he took off his jacket and shirt as well, leaving both of them bare chested. With a promise that if he moved Craig would kick his ass, which Stan just nodded too, the annoyed teen came forward and took a breath before wrapping his arms softly around Stan's body.

It felt incredibly awkward to just stand there while Craig hugged him so tenderly, though he assumed the other boy was just as uncomfortable as he was, at least it worked though. Stan felt his entire body start to tingle and relax, making him shudder and then he could also feel the hardened parts on his body slowly soften and return to normal skin, it was such a weird feeling; to be completely normal again. It did not last however since as soon as Stan's skin was healed Craig pushed away from him with a bit of pink in his cheeks.

"Come back for this again and I'm going to start charging you... Now get out of my house" Stan was more than happy to oblige as he grabbed his shirt and jacket and was out the door before even putting them back on. Shaking his head softly the black haired boy started getting dressed again while following Kyle and Kennys snow tracks, all the while thinking to himself that he was goanna start trying to practice with his... Whatever it was, even more then before; he really did not want to have to get another Craig hug.

Before he would have time for that though, they would have to find Butters. "A blonde boy around our age... The only one I can think of is butters himself and Tweek. Butters can't kidnap himself and Tweek spends every moment of the day in Craigs arms to keep from exploding... Literally." With a sigh Stan realized he was just repeating the same things he already knew to himself, and going around in mental circles would do him no good.

Of course it also did not help that Stan had even more on his mind then just Butters, mostly he wondered what was going on with Wendy. No one had so much as seen since she left the hospital, other then Stan and Kyle and even then Kyle was not positive it was her, but Stan was sure; when he looked into her eyes he knew that it was her without a doubt.

"But what was wrong with her, she was so..." Stan gulped and blushed, unable to stop himself from thinking about just how started her more womanly assets had become, at the same time however he also couldn't forget the crazed expression she wore or the blade that had protruded from her arm, which she had also used to try and stab him, after trying to rape him. Stan shook his head against softly and rubbed at his temple, he was goanna give himself a headache, as he did so he suddenly felt himself bump into something and looked down, seeing a kid on the ground. "*Shit, I need to pay better attention*" He though to himself before reaching down and helping them up.

The kid regained his balance rather quickly "The-thank you" he says quietly, so quietly Stan could hardly hear him, but he nodded all the same. "No problem, sorry about that though, I was a bit careless" he says, noticing the kid would not look up to meet his eyes, they also wore a hat so he could not really tell what the kid looked like other then that they were probably a boy from how their voice sounded and they were lithe and lightweight "*Kinda like butters*" Stan thought before he noticed something. A few small tufts of curly yellow poking out from the bottom of the winter hat. The boy looked up at him then and things clicked into place, A boy with blond hair who looked like Kenny described.

Sadly Stan seemed to realize it too late and suddenly the boy wasn't there and he was falling. The boy had swept kick his legs out from under him "*How can he do that*" Was the only thing to go through Stans head before it cracked the cement under him. By the time Stan regained his bearings the kid was gone, surprisingly enough there wasn't even a set of footprints just as Kenny had described before, the only mark in the snow was the one made when the kid had fallen over.

"Shit... Kenny's gonna find some way to actually kill me after hearing this" Stan says with a sigh, quickly taking in his surroundings before running off to his house, really wishing he had not left his phone there.

* * *

Okay, this chapter took... Forever to write and it's honestly kinda bad quality v.v pretty short, fast paced, and all that. I wasn't entirely sure exactly what I wanted to do with it other then showing off what Craig could do and getting someone to find the mystery boy. So... Ya. I'll do my best to try and get the next chapter out faster and make sure it's of better quality. I hope this chapter is still enjoyable enough for everyone.


End file.
